Traicionado
by I Love KL
Summary: Por fin Kendall & Logan están juntos. Pero el inesperado regreso de alguien hará que Kendall engañe a Logan ¿Logan se enterará? Y sobre todo ¿Volverá todo a ser como antes?
1. Te Amo, Pero

**A/N: Hola, heme aquí trayéndoles la traducción de** _Betrayed_** por **_BTRobsession_**, espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Dejé escapar un suspiro contenido cuando Kendall me abrazó. Estaba tan contento de que finalmente fuese mío. He estado enamorado de Kendall desde que podía recordar, pero siempre tenía miedo de decirle cómo me sentía. Tenía miedo de que arruinara nuestra amistad si sabía que estaba enamorado de él.

Cuando nos mudamos a California para convertirnos en Big Time Rush, se volvió más difícil para mí decirle a Kendall lo que sentía por él. Le di algunas señales, pero nunca las entendió. Era el más cercano a él, pero parecía solamente un amigo, nada más y nada menos. Empecé a pensar que también me quería, pero todo eso cambió cuando empezó a salir con Jo Taylor.

Cuando estaban juntos, fingía que estaba feliz por ellos. Kendall era mi amigo y me aseguré de demostrar que todavía estaba allí para él. Cuando Kendall estaba lidiando con algunos problemas, estaba allí para consolarlo y darle consejos. Seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero quería ser más que eso.

Tuve que admitir que me sentí muy feliz cuando Kendall y Jo terminaron. Estaba completamente emocionado. Jo había conseguido un papel en una película y estaría filmando en Nueva Zelanda durante 3 años. Kendall tenía el corazón destrozado por la ruptura, pero en cambio yo estaba feliz que no podía creerlo. Ahora tenía una oportunidad con él. Si supiese que me gustaba de esa manera.

Después de un tiempo, Kendall finalmente admitió que le gustaba. Tengo que decir que probablemente fue el mejor día de mi vida. Estaba, finalmente, con la persona de la cual he estado enamorado por años. Kendall Knight era mío y nunca lo dejaría ir.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Kendall y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. Me alegré de que pudiéramos tener un tiempo a solas por una vez. La señora Knight y Katie salieron por la tarde, mientras que James y Carlos estaban paseando alrededor de Palm Woods.

Kendall y yo decidimos quedarnos en casa y relajarnos en el sofá. Teníamos reproduciendo una película, pero no la estábamos mirando. Bueno, yo no de todos modos. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en mi novio. Me sentí bien al decir que era el mío. Pudo haberme tomado años, pero valió la pena. Kendall era mi todo y lo amo mucho.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- Kendall me preguntó.

Levanté la vista para poder mirarlo. -¿Hmm?-

-¿Qué estás pensando? Lo sé por tu cara.- Kendall me dijo.

-Sólo estoy pensando en nosotros.- Le contesté.

-En el buen sentido, ¿verdad?- Kendall me preguntó.

Me reí suavemente. -Sí, en el buen sentido. Estoy muy contento que estoy contigo.-

-Estoy contento también. No puedo creer todos estos años no me di cuenta de las señales.- Kendall dijo.

-¿En serio? Era muy claro con ellas. Incluso James y Carlos lo sabían. Diablos, creo que todos lo sabían, excepto tu.- Le dije.

-Simplemente pensé que eras muy amable. Pero también creía que eras lindo.- Kendall dijo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Le pregunté.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé. Estaba muy confundido sobre un montón de cosas.-

-¿Estás confundido ahora?- Le pregunté.

-No, te amo Logan Mitchell y quiero estar contigo durante mucho tiempo.- Kendall dijo.

-Pero ¿y si no es como tu antigua relación? Jo te hacía muy feliz.- Le dije.

-Logan, no estoy con ella. Estoy contigo y no podría estar más feliz. Te amo.- Kendall dijo.

Le sonreí. -También te amo.-

Kendall se inclinó y capturó mis labios en un beso. No dudé y le devolví el beso. Kendall profundizó el beso y me recostó en el sofá sobre mi espalda. Kendall se alejó de mis labios y empezó a chupar mi cuello, haciéndome gemir suavemente. Sus manos encontraron mi hebilla del cinturón y me quedé congelado.

No estaba preparado para esto. Kendall sabía que aún era virgen y me dijo que podíamos esperar, pero ahora me di cuenta de que estaba cansado de esperar. No estaba completamente dispuesto a entregarme por completo a Kendall. Sí lo amo, pero no estoy seguro de si estoy listo para hacer el amor con él. Sólo quiero esperar un poco más o cuando llegue el momento oportuno.

-Kendall, no estoy listo.- Le dije.

-Está bien. No quiero presionarte ni nada.- Kendall dijo.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé.

Kendall suspiró y se sentó. -Está bien, Logan. No estoy enojado.-

-Pero, pareces decepcionado.- Le dije.

-Para ser honesto, lo estoy. Quiero hacer el amor contigo Logan, pero no creo que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para ir tan lejos. ¿Crees que voy a dejarte?- Kendall me preguntó.

Me senté y asentí con la cabeza. -Sí.-

-Logan, nunca te dejaré, ni te haré daño de ninguna manera. Te amo mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Por favor, confía en mí. No voy a hacerte daño.- Kendall dijo.

-Confío en ti, pero tengo miedo de ir tan lejos. Sólo quiero esperar el momento perfecto.- Le dije.

-Entiendo.- Kendall dijo.

Me incliné hacia adelante y le di a Kendall un beso en los labios. A pesar de que no estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, aún podríamos tener algo de diversión en las sesiones, ¿verdad? Me subí en el regazo de Kendall y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Dejé escapar un gemido cuando Kendall lamió a lo largo de mi labio inferior. Separé mis labios y Kendall deslizó su lengua dentro de mi boca, delineándola por completo.

Nuestra pequeña sesión fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió, dejándonos ver enteramente a James y a Carlos quienes entraban. Rápidamente salté hacia atrás del regazo de Kendall y aterricé en el suelo. Kendall me miró y se rió. Me ayudó a levantarme y me quitó el polvo.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Preguntó James.

-Nada.- Le contesté.

-Mmm ¿seguro? Aquí huele a sexo.- James dijo con sorna.

-En primer lugar, no estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales. Y en segundo lugar ¿qué significa eso de que huele a sexo?- Le pregunté.

-Oh nuestra pobre Logie que ni siquiera lo sabe. Bueno, tal vez deberías tener un poco de sexo y entonces lo sabrás.- James dijo.

Carlos se echó a reír y le di una mirada amenazante en su dirección.

-Carlos, también eres virgen, así que no te estés riendo de mi.- Le dije un poco molesto.

-Bueno, probablemente tendría sexo delante de ti, así que cállate.- Carlos dijo.

Rodé mis ojos y Kendall se levantó del sofá. Me agarró la mano y me condujo hasta la puerta principal.

-¿A dónde van?- Carlos preguntó.

-Lejos de ti.- Kendall dijo.

-Ellos van a hacerlo.- James dijo.

Me sonrojé violentamente y Kendall rodó sus ojos.

-Vámonos Logie.- Kendall me dijo jalando débilmente mi muñeca.

-Que se diviertan.- James dijo.

-No romper nada.- Carlos dijo.

-Cállate.- Kendall dijo.

Kendall abrió la puerta y salimos del apartamento, pero todavía podía oír a Carlos y a James.

-No olviden limpiarse. La señora Knight se molestará si no lo hacen.- James dijo.

Eso fue lo último que oí antes de que Kendall cerrara la puerta detrás de él. Kendall tomó mi mano entre la suya y me condujo por el pasillo. Juro que Kendall y yo no podríamos hacer nada sin que James y Carlos lo arruinen o digan algo estúpido. Cada vez que Kendall y yo tratamos de tener algo de tiempo a solas, nuestros amigos siempre nos tienen que interrumpir. Todo eso es muy molesto. En serio necesito hacer nuevos amigos.

* * *

**A/N: En este Fic está inspirado **_I Never Expected That From You_**, pero este Fic se quedará en Hiatus... Solo quería que leyesen el primer capítulo :)**

_I Love KL_

**Posdata:** _RocKath Girl_** si lees esto, espero que no te molestes con Kendall otra vez lol... Aunque también me molestaría con él otra vez.**_  
_


	2. Malteada Rosa

**A/N: Bleeee, quise hacer la traducción del capítulo 2 simplemente para que les diese más intriga... Que malo soy :)**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Estaba tan contento de que Kendall me haya sacado del apartamento manteniéndome alejado de nuestros amigos. No me malinterpreten, amo a nuestros amigos, pero a veces me vuelven loco. Nunca podré pasar más tiempo con Kendall por causa de ellos, pero por lo menos ahora estamos solos. Sólo espero que dure por un buen tiempo.

Nos fuimos caminando hasta llegar al parque de Palm Woods y encontramos un buen lugar con sombra para descansar. Kendall y yo nos tumbamos en la hierba y se acurruqué más en su costado. Kendall envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Esto era tan relajante que me podía dormir, pero todavía no quería dormir. Quería estar despierto y pasar tanto como pude el tiempo con Kendall. No quería ningún tipo de interrupciones de nadie. Sólo quería unos minutos a solas con mi increíble novio.

-Esto es relajante.- Kendall dijo.

-Sí, lo es.- Le dije.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vamos a estar solos?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Esperamos que un rato. Me gusta cuando es tamos solos nosotros dos.- Le contesté.

-A mi también. Solo estamos nosotros y así puedo darte un beso cada vez que quiero.- Kendall dijo.

-Entonces hazlo.- Le dije.

Kendall sonrió y apretó sus labios a los míos. Puse mi mano en su cara y profundicé el beso. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y tiré de él un par de veces, por lo que Kendall gruñó.

-Ejem.-

Kendall y yo rápidamente nos apartamos y vimos a Camille junto a nosotros. Me senté rápidamente y sentí cómo mi cara comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Camille, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le pregunté.

-Sólo caminando por ahí. Les preguntaría lo mismo, pero ya sé lo que están haciendo.- Camille dijo con un tono acusador.

-No estábamos haciendo nada.- Kendall dijo.

-Eso que hicieron es una multa. No me importa que estén juntos, es simplemente que a algunas personas les molesta este tipo de acciones. Es posible que afecten a algunos niños pequeños si siguen haciendo esto en público.- Camille dijo tratando hacernos ver nuestra falla.

-Lo siento. Vamos a controlarnos la próxima vez.- Le dije.

-Está bien. Los veré después.- Camille dijo.

Le asentí con la cabeza y Camille se alejó de nosotros. Suspiré y caí de espaldas sobre la hierba. Me alegré de que Camille comprendiera acerca de mi relación con Kendall, pero aún así era un poco incómodo estar cerca de ella. Es simplemente raro estarme besando con Kendall y que luego mi ex se presente como si nada. Es un poco raro para mí y a veces pienso que Camille me va a dar una bofetada, pero no hace nada. Camille me ha apoyado con esto y no podía encontrar una forma para agradecerle lo suficiente. Es una chica muy comprensiva, muy por debajo de toda la actitud excesivamente dramática que tiene.

-Bueno, eso no duró mucho tiempo.- Kendall dijo.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunté.

-Bueno, no para ella.- Kendall dijo.

Me reí por su comentario. -Sí.-

-Así que… ¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Sí. ¿A dónde vamos?- Le pregunté.

-Podríamos ir a comprar algunos batidos.- Kendall sugirió.

-Eso suena bien.- Dije alegremente.

Kendall sonrió y me ayudó a levantarme. Me tomó la mano y nos fuimos al puesto de batidos. Después de que cada uno tenía su propio batido de color rosa, volvimos a Palm Woods. Fuimos a la piscina y nos sentamos en una mesa para disfrutar de nuestros batidos.

-¿Así que estar aquí es mejor que en el parque?- Le pregunté.

-Definitivamente.- Kendall me contestó.

-Sólo lo dices porque amas los batidos de color rosa.- Lo acusé.

-Me conoces tan bien, Logie.- Kendall dijo.

Sonreí. -Lo sé.-

-Eres tan engreído.- Kendall me dijo.

-No lo soy.- Le repliqué.

-Sólo estoy bromeando, cariño.- Kendall dijo.

Levanté una ceja. -¿Cariño?-

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?- Kendall me preguntó algo preocupado.

-No es que me moleste, es que simplemente no lo sé.- Le contesté.

Kendall se echó a reír y tomó otro sorbo de su batido. Tomé un sorbo del mía, pero Kendall me hizo reír cuando empezó a hacer cosas divertidas con las cejas y escupí mi batido por toda la cara de Kendall. Después de mi ataque de tos, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando vi a Kendall cubierto por mi batido.

-Kenny, lo siento mucho.- Me disculpé.

-Está bien, Logan. Ocurren accidentes.- Kendall dijo.

-Pero ahora estás pegajoso.- Le dije arrugando un poco mi cara.

-Entonces, lamento esto.-

-¿Huh?-

Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que Kendall me estaba diciendo, vertió una parte de su batido en mí.

-Kendall ¿qué fue eso?- Le pregunté.

-Es porque me cubriste con tu batido.- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, pero eso fue un accidente.- Le dije defendiéndome.

-Awww anímate Logan. Te ves tan lindo.- Kendall dijo.

Sostuve mi batido y derramé parte de ella en Kendall. Dejó escapar un grito y me reí.

-Ahora estamos en paz.- Le dije burlonamente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Podemos ir limpiarnos ahora?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Sí, vamos.- Le dije.

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y entramos en el vestíbulo. Bitters empezó a gritarnos por derramar batido por todas partes, pero lo único que hicimos fue echarnos a reír. Kendall y yo subimos en el ascensor, sin dejar de reír sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Llegamos a nuestro apartamento y Kendall abrió la puerta.

-Así que los dos hicieron algo.- James dijo con sorna.

-Solamente compramos algunos batidos.- Le dije.

-¿Estás seguro de que es batido lo que está en tu cara, Logan? Para mí, eso no parece batido.- James dijo.

-¡Ewww Logan tiene semen por toda su cara!- Carlos dijo con cara de disgusto.

Escuchamos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, era la señora Knight quien dejó caer algunos de los platos que estaban en sus manos.

-Mamá ¿estás bien?- Kendall le preguntó.

-Cariño ¿qué hay en tu cara?- Preguntó la señora Knight.

-Batido. Logan y yo estábamos jugando con nuestros batidos.- Kendall dijo.

-Así es como él lo llama.- James dijo.

-¡Te voy a matar!- Kendall dio un grito de guerra.

Kendall arrojó el resto de su batido en James haciéndolo gritar. Pronto hubo batido en todas partes, incluyendo en James y aún más en Kendall.

-¡Es suficiente!- Gritó la señora Knight.

-Lo siento.- Kendall y James murmuraron.

-James, limpia este desastre. Kendall, tú y Logan vayan a ducharse. La cena estará lista en pocos minutos.- La señora Knight dijo con tono autoritario.

Kendall asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación compartida. En el momento en que la puerta estaba cerrada, Kendall tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Pude saborear su sabor natural combinado con el sabor del batido de color rosa. La combinación fue increíble. Kendall me empujó sobre la cama y luego se cernió sobre mí.

-Kenny, en serio necesitamos ducharnos.- Le dije.

-¿Juntos?- Kendall me preguntó tentando su suerte.

-Todavía no.- Le dije.

Kendall se bajó de mí e hizo un puchero. Me reí y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me levanté de la cama, tomé un nuevo conjunto de ropa y luego fui a tomar una ducha rápida. Una vez que los dos estuvimos limpios, nos fuimos a la cocina.

James y Carlos seguían haciendo bromas acerca del batido, pero no les hice caso. Tenía un estado de ánimo muy bueno y nadie me lo iba a arruinar. Hoy he disfrutado mucho de pasar algún tiempo a solas con Kendall. Sólo espero que tengamos otra oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Divertido ¿No creen? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Como amodio las personalidades de James y Carlos.**

_I Love KL_


	3. Mi Logie

**A/N: Hi boys and girls, what'cha doing? I have a surprise for you in the end ;)**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Gemí como la alarma sonó por toda la habitación. No quería levantarme a las 7:00 a.m., pero tenía que hacerlo. Gustavo no nos necesitaba en el estudio hasta las 4:00 p.m., pero todavía teníamos que asistir a la escuela. El único lugar al que en serio no quería ir. Prefiero quedarme donde estoy ahora, al lado de mi cómodo y cálido Logan.

Estiré la mano, pulse el botón para detener el ensordecedor sonido y luego me acurruqué otra vez junto a Logan. Su rostro estaba en mi clavícula, muy cerca de mi cuello, y pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi piel. Me encantaba estar tan cerca de él. Siempre enviaba chispas a través de mi cuerpo.

No importa lo cerca que estábamos, no estábamos lo suficientemente cerca. Quería dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, pero Logan no estaba listo. Puedo respetar sus deseos, pero me gustaría que hubiese alguna manera en la que pudiese mostrarle que nunca lo dejaría o lastimaría. Logan es mi todo y haría cualquier cosa por él. Sólo espero que él pueda confiar en mí lo suficiente como para que podamos dar ese gran paso juntos.

-Kenny.- Logan me susurró. -Tenemos que levantarnos.-

-Pero estoy tan cansado.- Me quejé.

Logan apartó su cuerpo del mío y se sentó, frotándose los restos de sueño de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-Vamos, Kendall. No querrás que lleguemos tarde.- Logan dijo.

-En realidad, sí quiero.- Le dije.

Oí reír a Logan, entonces sentí como se cernía sobre mí. Pronto sentí su aliento sobre mis labios.

-Levántate, Kenny.- Me susurró.

-¿Puedes darme un beso?- Le pregunté.

Logan apretó sus labios con los míos y me besó suavemente. Estaba a punto de apartarse, pero lo sostuve de la nuca para evitar que se apartase. Me moví con tal de que ahora intercambiásemos posiciones y le di otro beso.

-¿Estás despierto?- Logan me preguntó.

-Casi, pero creo que un beso más debe hacerlo por completo.- Le dije.

Logan se rió suavemente antes de darme otro beso. Se quitó de encima de mí y luego se levantó de la cama. Me dio un beso más y entonces entró en el baño para poder tomar una ducha. Una vez que ambos estuvimos listos para el día de hoy, fuimos a la cocina para desayunar algo. James y Carlos ya estaban en la mesa, charlando y comiendo cereal con leche. Le serví a Logan un poco y luego nos sentamos con nuestros amigos para así comer juntos.

Ya que acabamos de comer nuestro desayuno, agarramos nuestras mochilas y salimos del apartamento. No quería ir a la escuela o al estudio el día hoy, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por lo menos tendría a Logan conmigo para hacer pasable el día. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa junto a él.

* * *

Me senté en mi escritorio, estaba tan aburrido como la señora Collins siguió y siguió hablando de algún acontecimiento histórico. Era la última lección del día y quería irme. Estaba tan aburrido que ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención a la clase. Caray, creo que no le había prestado atención a nada de lo que dijo el día de hoy.

Miré alrededor de la habitación y vi que otras personas tampoco estaban prestándole atención a la clase. Las Jennifers estaban pintando sus uñas, Camille estaba haciendo una especie de dibujo en su cuaderno, Carlos se había quedado dormido y James estaba mirándose en el espejo. La única persona que estaba prestando atención era mi Logie.

Mi Logie estaba escribiendo notas a una velocidad muy rápida, y no pude evitar sonreír a lo que veía. Me gustaba ver a Logan tomar notas, o hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con la escuela. Siempre estaba concentrado a lo que decían y me encantaba la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior. Por alguna razón, me excitaba verlo hacer eso.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando la señora Collins dijo que podíamos salir del salón de clases. Me alegré de haber podido salir de ese salón de clases, pero ahora tenía que ir al estudio. ¿Por qué no se puede acabar ya el día de hoy?

* * *

-¡Otra vez!- Gustavo gritó por enésima vez.

-¿Podemos acabar por el día de hoy? Hemos estado cantando la misma canción durante horas.- Le dije.

-Tiene razón. Se está haciendo tarde y necesitan descansar.- Kelly dijo.

-Está bien, pero quiero a los perros aquí mañana. A la misma hora.- Gustavo dijo.

Todos asentimos y luego salimos corriendo de la cabina de sonido. Nos metimos en el Big Time Rush móvil, James y Carlos se quedaron dormidos en el asiento trasero. Logan y yo estábamos completamente en silencio en nuestro camino de regreso a Palm Woods. Los dos estábamos cansados y lo único en que podíamos pensar era en dormir.

-¿Por qué te gusta verme en la escuela?- Logan me preguntó.

-No lo sé. Te ves sexy.- Le dije.

Logan se echó a reír. -¿Qué?-

-Cuando te muerdes el labio, te ves simplemente sexy. No sé ¿de acuerdo? Solo no me juzgues.- Le dije.

-No lo haré. Solamente tenía curiosidad.- Logan dijo.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabes que me gusta verte.- Le dije.

-¿Era necesario resaltarlo?- Logan me preguntó.

-No.- Le dije.

Logan se echó a reír y luego entramos en el estacionamiento de Palm Woods. Nos bajamos del coche y desperté a James y a Carlos. En el momento en el que entramos al apartamento, nos fuimos directamente a nuestras habitaciones cama. Logan y yo nos cambiamos rápidamente, y nos acostamos en su cama. Apagué la luz antes de acurrucarme junto a Logan.

-Buenas noches. Te amo.- Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-También te amo.- Logan dijo con un leve rubor por el beso.

Besé el cuello de Logan, mientras lo hacía escuchaba su respiración. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo protectoramente, entonces deslicé mi mano debajo de su camisa. Deslicé mi mano por su pálido pecho y su estómago ligeramente musculoso, pero pronto sentí como se tensaba ante mi tacto.

-Kenny, para.- Logan me dijo apartándose de mi ligeramente.

-¿Alguna vez dejarás que te toque?- Le pregunté.

-Sí, pero cuando esté listo. Lo siento, tengo que seguir esperando. No me siento cómodo haciendo ese tipo de cosas todavía.- Logan me dijo claramente nervioso.

-Entiendo lo que me dices, solamente que me gustaría que hubiese algo que pudiese hacer para que te haga sentir cómodo.- Le dije.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en la mañana? Estoy muy cansado.- Logan me dijo.

Le asentí y luego lo besé en la parte superior de su cabeza. En cuestión de minutos, Logan estaba completamente dormido y podía oír su suave ronquido. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. No quería seguir esperando, pero me gustaría esperar a que Logan se sienta listo. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, si es que la historia les logra interesar, haré una traducción por día para que puedan leerla ;)**

**Sin más que decir se va...**

_I Love KL_


	4. Estoy Listo, Te Amo

**A/N: Al fin, otro capítulo traducido... Disfrútalo y si no, también léelo C^=**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Sentí que alguien me miraba, y sabía perfectamente quién era. Todo el día de hoy, Kendall me ha estado mirando. Cuando estábamos en la escuela, él me miró durante toda la clase. Y ahora, en el estudio, sus ojos estaban sobre mí. Sabía que quería hablar conmigo acerca de nuestra relación, pero yo no quería. Creo que nuestra relación iba muy bien. No se mueve demasiado rápido o demasiado lento, para mí era lo justo. Pero al parecer no lo era para Kendall.

Dejé de pensar en ello cuando Gustavo nos dijo que podíamos tener un descanso de 10 minutos. Todos salimos de la cabina de sonido y entramos a lo que utilizábamos como nuestra sala de descanso. Me dejé caer con cansancio en uno de los sofás y Kendall se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá de enfrente. Sentí que mi teléfono vibraba y lo saqué de mi bolsillo. Tenía un mensaje de texto de Kendall.

_-¿Podemos hablar-_

Suspiré y le respondí.

_-Vamos a hablar afuera.-_

Kendall se levantó del sofá y lo seguí hasta el estacionamiento. Sabía de lo que trataría esta conversación, y esa es la razón por la cual he estado intentando evitarlo durante todo el día.

-Kendall, sé de lo que quieres hablar conmigo, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Ya sabes que no estoy listo y siento como si me estuvieras presionando.- Le dije.

-Eso no es lo que he estado tratando de hacer, y si sientes eso, lo siento. En serio quiero que confíes en mí y creerme cuando digo que nunca te haría daño.- Kendall dijo.

-Lo sé, pero aún así es difícil. Tengo la tonta idea de que sólo deseas una cosa de mí, y eso es sexo.- Le dije.

-No, no, Logan. No te quiero sólo para eso. Te quiero porque te amo. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, y me alegro de que seas mío. Te amo mucho, Logan.- Kendall dijo.

-También te amo. Dame algo más de tiempo ¿De acuerdo? Quiero sentirme más cómodo.- Le dije.

Kendall asintió con la cabeza y luego me dio un abrazo. Se aferró a mí con fuerza y me besó en la cabeza. Después de unos minutos, nos separamos.

-Hay que volver antes de que Gustavo se enoje.- Kendall dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza. –De acuerdo.-

Kendall tomó mi mano y nos fuimos de nuevo al estudio. James me dio una mirada inquisitiva y le sacudí la cabeza. En serio no quería que mis amigos se enterasen sobre mi vida sexual. No era de su incumbencia.

Después de unas horas de trabajar con Gustavo, por fin pudimos regresar a casa. Cuando terminamos de comer nuestra cena, nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Me dejé caer de cara en mi cama y hundí mi rostro en mi almohada.

-¿No te vas a cambiar?- Kendall me preguntó.

-No.- Le contesté.

Kendall se echó a reír, y luego se acostó a mi lado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí cintura, y luego me besó en la cabeza.

-¿Estás muy cansado?- Me preguntó.

-Solo un poco, pero estoy más aburrido que cualquier otra cosa.- Le dije.

-Sé de algo que podríamos hacer.- Kendall dijo.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. -¿Cómo qué?-

Kendall sonrió y de inmediato supe a lo que quería llegar.

-No Kendall, eso no. No estoy listo.- Le dije.

Kendall se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, dándome la espalda. Fruncí el ceño y luego me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento.- Le dije.

-Está bien.- Kendall dijo.

-Te amo.- Le dije.

-También te amo demasiado.- Kendall dijo.

Nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y luego subimos a la cama. Kendall fue el primero en quedarse dormido, pero yo no pude. En realidad amo a Kendall y me gustaría hacer ese tipo de actividades con él, pero tengo miedo. Sólo necesito más tiempo, entonces lo voy a intentar. Después de unos minutos, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido.

* * *

Después de unos días de pensarlo, decidí que estaba listo para tener relaciones sexuales con Kendall. Hemos estado juntos durante unos meses, y sé que él me ama y yo lo amo. Y se supone que debes tener relaciones sexuales con la persona que amas ¿verdad? Lo sé, sé que todavía soy joven, pero no quiero esperar hasta que tenga 40 años o algo así. Quiero hacer el amor suavemente, con Kendall. Sólo tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado para estar con él a solas.

* * *

Estaba acostado en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no tuve suerte. Kendall estaba dormido y lo oía roncar. No tenía ganas de dormir, quería hacer algo más. Tenía que despertar a Kendall para que me hiciera el amor. Y ahora.

-Kenny.- Le susurré, así como lo sacudí con suavidad. -Kenny, despierta.-

-Mmm ¿qué?- Kendall me preguntó con sonido somnoliento.

-Ummm… He estado pensando en ello y creo que estoy listo. Todavía estoy nervioso, pero en serio quiero hacer esto. Los dos nos amamos y esto podría ser bueno para nosotros, ¿lo sabes? Así que… Umm, Sí… Estoy listo pa…-

Me detuve cuando noté que Kendall estaba roncando de nuevo. Rodé los ojos y le di una mirada desaprobadora.

-Logan, estoy muy cansado. Así que te agradecería el que me dejaras dormir.- Kendall dijo.

-Sí, bueno, te agradecería si pudieras permanecer despierto para que podamos tener relaciones sexuales.- Le dije con un tono levemente molesto.

-Espera, ¿qué?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte. Estoy listo para tener relaciones sexuales.- Le dije tímidamente.

-¿En serio?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Sí. Te amo Kendall y quiero hacerte feliz.- Le dije, sin darme cuenta que había sido un error.

-Logan, no debes hacer esto por mí. Esto se trata de ti y no de mi.- Kendall me dijo.

-Lo sé, pero estoy listo para hacer esto. Estoy listo para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. Te amo.- Le dije.

Kendall inmediatamente presionó sus labios sobre los míos y le devolví el beso. Kendall me recostó sobre mi espalda y se cernió sobre mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé apasionadamente. Comenzó a besarme a lo largo de mi línea de la mandíbula, y luego en mi cuello. Dejé escapar un suave gemido cuando me mordió en mi yugular.

Kendall se incorporó y se quitó la camisa, tirándola en el piso. Me senté y también me quité la camisa. Kendall juntó nuestros labios una vez más, entonces agarró la cintura de la parte inferior de mi pijama. De inmediato me congelé y Kendall se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó.

-S-Sí.- Le contesté.

-No tenemos que hacer esto si no estás listo.- Kendall dijo.

-No, está bien. Quiero hacer esto.- Le dije con tal de tranquilizarlo, pero quería tranquilizarme a mí.

Kendall asintió y luego, lentamente, empezó a bajar el pantalón de mi pijama. Arrojó mi pijama a algún lado en la habitación y luego se quitó los suyos. Ahora, ambos estábamos en bóxers y eso me hizo sentir un poco avergonzado. Tengo que admitir que estoy nervioso, pero en serio quiero hacer esto. Kendall me dio otro beso y luego, lentamente, me quitó los bóxers. Me sonrojé furiosamente cuando Kendall me miró.

-Logie, eres tan hermoso.- Kendall dijo viéndome de arriba abajo.

Me sonrojé otra vez y me reí algo avergonzado. Llevó sus pulgares a la cinturilla de sus bóxers y se los quitó, mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock ante lo que vi. ¡Era enorme! Y eso me hizo sentir aún más nervioso. Sabía a ciencia cierta que esto iba a doler, pero me acostumbraría a ello… Con un poco de tiempo.

Kendall extendió su mano y agarró una botella de lubricante que estaba en la mesita de noche. Abrió mis piernas y luego rocío un poco sus dedos con la sustancia. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente cuando sentí que rodeaba mi entrada con su dedo. Poco a poco, empujó su dedo adentro y dejé escapar un gemido de entre mis labios.

-Tranquilo Logie, está bien.- Kendall dijo para reconfortarme.

Añadió otro dedo, entonces comenzó un movimiento de meter y sacar. Me quejé y lloriqueé, pero después de un tiempo el dolor se volvió placer.

-Estoy listo.- Le dije.

Kendall asintió y agarró el lubricante para cubrir su pene totalmente erecto con la transparente sustancia. Abrí mis piernas un poco más y Kendall me penetró suavemente. Solté un grito de dolor y Kendall, rápidamente, apretó sus labios sobre los míos, ahogando mis gritos.

-Sé que duele, pero va a mejorar. Sólo relájate.- Mi novio me dijo.

Le asentí. –Bi-Bien.-

Kendall me dio otro beso y luego prosiguió a empujar dentro de mí. Lágrimas caían por mi cara mientras sentía que su virilidad me estiraba. El dolor era terrible y quería que terminara. Este fue un gran error. Ojalá que nunca haya decidido hacer esto. Era demasiado doloroso.

-Kenny, detente por favor.- Le dije.

Kendall dejó de empujar dentro de mí y me miró. Traté de borrar las lágrimas de mi rostro antes de que se diera cuenta, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

-Lo siento mucho, Logie. No era mi intención hacerte daño. Lo siento.- Kendall me dijo.

-Só-Sólo dame un minuto.- Le dije.

Kendall asintió y comenzó a besar mis lágrimas. Después de unos minutos, sentí que mi cuerpo podría continuar. Ya había llegado hasta aquí, y no tenía la intención de retractarme en este momento.

-Bien, estoy listo.- Le informé.

-Voy a hacerlo más suave.- Kendall me dijo.

-Confío en ti.- Le dije.

Kendall me dio otro beso, y luego empezó a empujar otra vez. Fue doloroso al principio, luego se convirtió en placer. Fue una sensación tan increíble de la cual quería sentir más.

-Más rápido. Hazlo más rápido.- Le dije entre gemidos.

Kendall se movía más rápido y dejé escapar un pequeño gemido. Agarré con fuerza su espalda cuando comenzó a embestirme con fuerza.

-¡Diablos!- Gemí cuando Kendall golpeó un determinado lugar dentro de mí.

Kendall sonrió y se retiró, dejando sólo su glande dentro de mí, y luego empujó con fuerza. Arañé su espalda y ahogué mis gemidos en su cuello. Sentí esa sensación de ebullición en la boca del estómago y sabía que iba a explotar.

-Kendall, voy a….- Le advertí.

-Termina por mí, Logie.- Kendall me dijo seductoramente.

Kendall agarró mi virilidad y la comenzó a bombear con furia. Lo mordí en el cuello, lo suficiente para extraerle sangre. Kendall golpeó ese lugar especial de nuevo y llegué a mi punto máximo. Grité el nombre de Kendall mientras mis fluidos corporales caían entre nosotros. Kendall dejó escapar un gruñido cuando eyaculó dentro de mí, cubriendo mi interior de su esencia. Poco a poco salió dentro de mí y pude sentir como su semen y otra cosa me recorría por la pierna.

-¡Lo siento, Logan!- Kendall dijo con desespero.

Miré hacia abajo entre mis piernas y vi como mi sangre las recorría. No era mucho, así que no me iba a preocupar demasiado por ello. Sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir después de tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez. Kendall rápidamente agarró la caja de pañuelos y empezó a limpiar la sangre que tenía. Una vez que los dos estábamos completamente limpios y vestidos, volvimos a acostarnos juntos en la cama.

-¿Cómo fue nuestra primera vez? Ya sabes, además de que al principio fue doloroso y que sangraste.- Kendall me preguntó.

-Fue muy bueno.- Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mira, el sexo no es tan malo.- Kendall me dijo con un tono serio.

Me reí ligeramente. -Sí.-

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando ante eso, finalmente me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Acabo de tener sexo. Pudo haber sido muy bueno, pero aún así lo hice. ¿Qué pensarían mis padres si supiesen?

-¡Oh Dios Mío!- Dije con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- Kendall me preguntó con preocupación.

-Acabamos de tener sexo.- Dije aún sin poder creerlo.

-Lo sé, y fue genial.- Kendall dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Me di la vuelta quedando en mi lado de la cama e hice caso omiso de Kendall.

-Oh Dios, acabamos de tener sexo. Oh Dios mío.- Dije en lastimosos susurros.

-Logie, relájate. Todo está bien.- Kendall me dijo dulcemente.

-No, no lo está. Ya no soy virgen. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente de mi?-

-¿Que eres un adolescente común y corriente?- Kendall dijo inocentemente.

-Oh Dios mío.- Dije como coloqué mi cara en mi almohada.

Sentí como Kendall envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besaba en la cabeza.

-Logie, está bien. Los 2 nos amamos, así que no lo veas como que tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Hicimos el amor, y eso es muy especial.- Kendall me dijo con otro beso.

-Sí, tienes razón. Lamento haberme vuelto un poco paranoico.- Le dije.

-Está bien. Fue nuestra primera vez y estaba seguro que en algo te iba a afectar.- Kendall me dijo comprensivamente.

-No me vas a dejar ahora, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté con algo de miedo.

-No, por supuesto que no, Logan. Te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre. Te amo tanto.- Kendall me dijo amorosamente.

-También te amo demasiado.- Le dije.

Kendall me dio la vuelta para poder vernos de frente y me besó suavemente. Se apartó y luego me besó en la nariz. Le sonreí y luego me acurruqué en sus brazos, poniendo mi cara en su cuello.

-Te amo, Logie.-

-También te amo, Kenny.-

* * *

**A/N: Ahora Kendall & Logan son uno... Pero ¿eso será suficiente?**

_Fernando_


	5. La Platica

**A/N: Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo C^= En éste Kendall & Logan tienen la conversación que casi todos quisiesen evitar... Pero tenemos que tenerla.**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y dejé escapar un bostezo. Al instante un olor familiar golpeó contra mi nariz y sonreí. Amaba la forma en la que Logan olía. Huele a… Como… Así como Logan. Es difícil de explicar, pero me encanta.

Miré hacia abajo para ver cómo Logan se acurrucaba junto a mí. Su cabeza se apoyaba sobre mi pecho y su brazo estaba por encima de mi estómago. Sonreí y le di un beso en la cabeza. Logan se agitó levemente entre sus sueños y luego sus párpados se abrieron, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos marrones. Me miró y al instante una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en toda su cara.

-Buenos días.- Le dije.

Logan bostezó. –Buenos días.-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunté.

-Bien, supongo. Sólo con un poco de dolor.- Logan dijo con una pequeña mueca.

-No te preocupes, te sentirás mejor.- Le dije.

-Por lo menos tenemos el día libre. Así tendré un poco de tiempo para descansar y relajarme.- Logan dijo.

-Sí. Podemos esperar un poco para hacerlo otra vez.- Le dije.

-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- Logan me preguntó.

-Bueno, quiero decir, si tú quieres. No me importa si esperamos un poco.- Le dije con sinceridad.

-Quiero volver a intentarlo, pero todavía no.- Logan me dijo.

-No te preocupes, Logie. Vamos a esperar antes de intentarlo otra vez.- Le dije.

Logan asintió. –De acuerdo.-

-¿Nos levantamos o permanecemos todo el día en la cama?- Le pregunté con la esperanza que optara con la segunda opción.

-Hay que levantarnos.- Logan dijo.

Gemí ante su respuesta. -Bien.-

Logan se rió de mi y luego me dio un beso en los labios. Sonreí en el beso, luego empecé a mover mis labios contra los suyos. Antes de que pudiera profundizar el beso, Logan se apartó. Entró en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y yo, en cambio, solo me puse rompa limpia.

Una vez que los dos estaban listos para nuestro día de hoy, entramos en la sala. James y Carlos estaban jugando vídeo juegos, a mi mamá y Katie no las podía encontrar por ahí cerca. Antes de que pudiera preguntarles algo, James habló.

-Salieron hace un rato.- James dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿A dónde fueron?- Le pregunté.

James se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé, pero sé que volverán más tarde.-

Le asentí y luego fui a la cocina. Logan me siguió e inmediatamente lo ataqué besando sus labios. Dejó escapar un chillido y luego empezó a besarme.

-¿Siempre tienen que hacer eso?- Carlos preguntó con ligera molestia.

-¿Siempre tienes que ver?- Le pregunté.

-No, pero…-

-Entonces, cállate.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Umm Kendall… Carlos y yo te agradeceríamos muchísimo si ambos pudiesen ser un poco más silenciosos. Necesito mi sueño de belleza.- James me dijo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Le pregunté.

-No actúes como si no lo sabes. Apuesto a que todos en Palm Woods los oyeron anoche.- James dijo.

-¿Lo sabes?- Logan le preguntó con voz chirriante.

-Uh, sí. Los dos no eran precisamente silenciosos y tranquilos.- James dijo con sorna.

-Oh Dios mío.- Logan dijo como cubrió su lindo rostro entre sus manos.

-Oh sí, eso también lo dijiste mucho.- James dijo con tal de incomodar más a mí novio.

-James ¿podrías callarte? En serio no me importa si la gente nos escuchó o no.- Le dije con molestia.

-Creo que te importará cuando descubras que tu mamá también los escuchó.- James me dijo retadoramente.

-¿Ella también lo sabe?- Le pregunté con preocupación.

-No lo sé, pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Logan estaba prácticamente gritando.- James me informó.

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar acerca de lo de anoche?- Le pregunté con cansancio de esto.

-Pero es muy interesante.- Carlos dijo uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿Cómo es que esto es interesante?- Le pregunté.

Carlos se encogió de hombros. -No sé.-

-De acuerdo, está bien, vamos a dejar de hablar sobre ello. Pero ¿puedo decir una cosa más?- Preguntó James.

-Bien.- Le contesté.

-Sólo quiero decir… Felicidades, Logan. Finalmente lo hiciste. Sí, me mantuviste despierto toda la noche con tus gritos, pero aún así lo hiciste. Felicidades amigo.- James dijo con sinceridad en su voz.

-Supongo que gracias.- Logan dijo incómodamente.

-No hay problema.- James dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vámonos Logan. Hay que salir de aquí.- Le dije a mi novio.

Logan y yo empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta, pero nos detuvimos cuando ésta se abrió dejándonos ver que mi mamá y Katie entraron al apartamento. Cuando vi a mi mamá, noté que nos estaba dando una mirada que claramente decía que no estaba feliz.

-Hola mamá.- Le dije. -¿Te he dicho hoy cuánto te quiero?- Le dije como queriendo evitar el tema.

-Creo que ya lo sabe.- Logan me susurró.

-Sí.- Le dije.

-Chicos, ¿puedo hablar un momento con ambos?- Mi mamá nos preguntó.

-Uh seguro.- Le contesté, sintiéndome incómodo inclusive antes de que empezara.

James y Carlos nos dieron una risita burlona, pero mi madre los silenció dándoles una mirada severa. James y Carlos tragaron saliva y luego salieron corriendo del apartamento.

-Katie, ve a tu cuarto.- Mi mamá dijo tranquilamente.

Katie rodó sus ojos, luego se fue de la sala. Logan y yo nos sentamos juntos en el sofá de color naranja y mi mamá se paró frente a nosotros, con sus manos en las caderas y una expresión severa en su rostro.

-¿Estamos en problemas?- Le pregunté en voz baja.

-Sí, por no venir conmigo desde un principio. Chicos, pueden venir conmigo para lo que necesiten. ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?- Mi mamá nos preguntó.

-No lo sé. Sólo pensé que no tenías por qué saberlo.- Le dije sinceramente.

-Por supuesto que necesito saberlo. ¡Los dos están teniendo sexo! Soy tu madre y sabes que puedes hablarme acerca de todo.- Mi mamá me dijo.

-Lo siento, señora Knight.- Logan dijo, como si se disculpase por ambos.

Mi madre suspiró. -No estoy molesta por el que hayan hecho esas actividades. Estoy molesta porque no me dijeron que estaban pensando en hacerlo. Estoy aquí para ayudar, pero si no sé lo que está pasando, no puedo ayudarlos.-

-Lamento no haberte dicho, pero siento un poco de vergüenza al hablar acerca de ese tipo de cosas.- Le dije a mi madre.

-Bueno, no deberías tenerlo. Puedes hablarme de lo que sea ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí para ti.- Mi mamá me dijo.

-Entendido.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿usaste… un condón?- Mi mamá me preguntó.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunté.

-Es importante que lo hagas.- Mi mamá dijo.

-Pero ambos estamos limpios y Logan no se puede embarazar. No necesitamos usar condones.- Le dije.

-Kendall, siempre es mejor practicar el sexo seguro.- Mi mamá dijo.

-De acuerdo, voy a utilizarlo la próxima vez.- Le dije.

-No está mal. Y por favor, no se avergüencen de hablar conmigo acerca de este tipo de cosas. Es normal que quieran tener sexo y no hay nada vergonzoso en ello.- Mi mamá dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Gracias mamá.- Le dije sintiéndome más incómodo, estoy seguro que Logan también.

-Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles. Así que ahora ambos pueden hacerlo, pero con seguridad.- Mi mamá nos dijo.

-Mamá.- Gemí ante la inconformidad.

Mi madre se empezó a reír y luego fue a la cocina. Agarré la mano de Logan y lo jalé para que pudiésemos salir del apartamento; lejos de mi madre. Logan y yo fuimos al parque, y nos sentamos en nuestro lugar habitual. Logan se acurrucó contra mi pecho y puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se sentía bien para relajarnos y estar solos.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue vergonzoso ¿no crees?- Le pregunté a Logan.

-Sí.- Logan me contestó.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté al ver que su vista estaba a la deriva, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

Logan me asintió. –Mmm…-

-Logie, ¿qué pasa?- Le pregunté.

-Es algo estúpido.- Logan dijo con risa burlona.

-Por favor, dime. Te prometo que no me voy a reír.- Le dije porque quería saber en qué estaba pensando.

-Si hubiéramos tenido un bebé, ¿me hubieses dejado?- Logan me preguntó.

Sabía que era una pregunta hipotética, pero aún así vi inquietud en sus bellos ojos. -Nunca te dejaría. Pero sabes que no puedes quedar embarazado, ¿verdad? Eres un hombre.- Le dije sintiéndome como un tonto al recalcar lo último.

-Sí, lo sé. Sólo estaba preguntándote.- Logan me dijo.

-¿Quieres formar una familia conmigo?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa al imaginar a Logan y a mí como adultos con niños pequeños.

-Bueno, tenía la esperanza de que algún día pudiésemos hacerlo… Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy pensando en nuestro futuro ahora.- Logan se rió, supuse que se sentía un tonto al imaginarlo.

-No te preocupes por ello, sólo hay que esperar que sucede ¿de acuerdo? Solamente concéntrate en el presente, aquí conmigo.- Le dije.

Logan me asintió. –Está bien.-

Lo besé en la cabeza y luego volvimos a mirar las nubes. Sé que amo a Logan, pero no estoy seguro de que esté listo para comenzar una familia. Sé que él se refería a cuando fuésemos adultos, pero aún así no creo que vaya a estar listo. No voy a pensar en el futuro, voy a pensar en el ahora. Todavía soy joven y quiero vivir el resto de mis años de adolescencia sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Sólo espero que nada se interponga en mi vida y arruine eso.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Será que Kendall le esté hablando con la verdad a Logan? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.**

_Fernando_


	6. Se Siente Mal

**A/N: Otro capítulo C^= En éste Logan se empieza a sentir enfermo por alguna extraña razón.**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez, me daba mucho miedo volver a hacerlo. Puede que se haya sentido muy bien, pero al principio no fue así. Me dolió mucho y eso bastó como para no querer volver a hacerlo. O al menos eso es lo que creía. Cuanto más pensaba acerca de la increíble sensación que sentí, me decidí a volverlo a intentar. Sólo una vez más y, quizá, lo dejaré de hacer. No solamente fue la razón que sentí una intensa sensación, pero parecía que con ello Kendall y yo nos sentíamos más cerca el uno del otro. Y eso era otra cosa que me gustaba.

Después de unas pocas semanas desde que tuvimos nuestra primera vez, le dije a Kendall que quería intentarlo de nuevo. Después de escuchar eso, Kendall no perdió tiempo en arrastrarme a nuestra habitación. Hicimos el amor varias veces en nuestra habitación, en la ducha, en el sofá del apartamento (solamente cuando la sala estaba completamente sola) y, atrevidamente, una vez en la oficina de Gustavo. Estábamos en un descanso, así que nos fuimos a allí para darnos un rato de placer.

Todas las veces en la que tuvimos relaciones sexuales, Kendall nunca usó un condón. Le dijo a su mamá que se los llevaría, pero nunca lo hacía de verdad. No me preocupé mucho por ello. Ambos estábamos completamente limpios y no hay ni una maldita manera por la cual podría quedarme embarazado. Todo estaba bien. O al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Después de un mes y medio, me sentía un poco enfermo. Aunque al menos no parecía demasiado grave. Me sentía cansado todo el tiempo y, en alguna que otra ocasión, me daba fiebre. Me limité a pensar que estaba trabajando demasiado, pero después cambié de parecer cuando me di cuenta que empezaba a sentir náuseas y vomitaba cada cosa que comía. Traté de restarle importancia a eso, pero simplemente no pude. Cuando me empezó a doler mucho el estómago, sabía que algo malo pasaba conmigo. Y no sabía qué era.

Estaba acostada en mi cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no tuve suerte al hacerlo. Podía oír a mis amigos en la sala, gritando acerca del videojuego que estaban jugando. No sólo eran mis amigos los que me mantenían despierto, también estaban los terribles dolores de estómago. Los dolores simplemente prevalecían, y los odiaba conforme el tiempo transcurría.

Me agarré el estómago y me giré sobre la cama para estar acostado sobre uno de mis costados. Metí mi rostro en mi almohada y gemí por la molestia. Odiaba estar enfermo. Esto era una estupidez y no podía tolerarlo. Levanté la vista cuando oí que la puerta se abrió. Kendall entró en la habitación y luego se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Me preguntó con preocupación.

-Horrible.- Le dije con un gemido.

-Sólo descansa y trata de relajarte.- Kendall me dijo.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?- Le pregunté.

Kendall asintió y se metió bajo la cama conmigo. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí cintura y me atrajo más a su cuerpo, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Dejé escapar un gemido cuando sentí otro agudo dolor en el estómago.

-¿Estás bien?- Kendall me preguntó por el gemido que di.

-Mi estómago me duele.- Le dije poniendo mis manos sobre mí abdomen.

-¿Todavía te duele? ¿La medicina que te di no te ayudó ni un poco?- Kendall me preguntó.

-No.- Le contesté.

-Te traeré un poco de jarabe de jengibre.- Kendall me dijo.

-No, no me dejes.- Le dije casi como súplica.

-Logan, está bien. Sólo voy a irme por tan solo unos minutos.- Kendall me dijo como consuelo.

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo.-

Kendall me dio un beso en la cima de mi cabeza y luego salió de nuestra habitación. Gemí y envolví mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de mi estómago cuando más dolor me llegó a esa parte. No entendía de dónde provenían estos dolores. Estaba bien hace tan solo unas semanas, y ahora estoy tumbado en mi cama.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió otra vez, y Kendall regresó con un vaso lleno de jarabe de jengibre.

-Gracias.- Le dije agarrando el vaso de entre sus manos.

Le di unos cuantos sorbos, luego puse el vaso sobre la mesita de noche a mí lado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a beber?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Por ahora, sí.- Le contesté.

Kendall volvió a meterse conmigo en la cama y me acercó más a él. Solté otro quejido cuando sentí más dolor en mi abdomen bajo, Kendall frotó mi estómago con dulzura como para darme algo de consuelo.

-Está bien, Logie. Sólo respira.- Kendall me aconsejó.

-Me duele mucho.- Le dije con un quejido de dolor.

-Lo sé, pero te sentirás mejor después de algún tiempo. Siempre mejoras muy rápido.- Kendall me dijo dándome aunque sea un poco de ánimos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vaya a durar?- Le pregunté.

-No sé. Tal vez unos pocos días. Es sólo gripe, por lo que se irá pronto.- Kendall me dijo.

-Espero que sí. No creo que sea capaz de poder soportar otro día con este terrible dolor.- Le dije frotándome el estómago.

-Lo sé, pero te sentirás mejor en poco tiempo.- Kendall me dijo.

Bostezo. -Sí.-

-Duerme un poco, Logie.- Kendall me dijo.

-No estoy cansado.- Le dije.

-Pero si duermes un poco, hará que mejores más rápido.- Kendall me dijo, convenciéndome.

-Si me duermo, ¿te quedarás aquí conmigo?- Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto que lo haré. Logan, te prometo que nunca te dejaré.- Kendall me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Le asentí. –De acuerdo.-

Kendall me dio un beso en la cabeza y sonreí ante el gesto. Puse mi cara al lado de su cuello, lo que me permitía oler su maravilloso aroma. Sólo estar allí con Kendall me hizo olvidar todo el dolor que sentía, mi mente solo se centró en estar con él. En cuestión de pocos minutos, el sueño logró vencerme y me quedé profundamente dormido en los brazos de Kendall.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué le pasa a Logan? Solo yo sé(?).**

_Fernando_


	7. No Puedo Ayudarlo

**A/N: En este capítulo Logan está aún más enfermo ='/**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Froté la espalda de Logan mientras vaciaba todo el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro por enésima vez el día de hoy. Ha estado sucediendo durante toda la semana y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Al principio pensé que era solamente gripe, pero ni siquiera demora tanto tiempo para irse. Tenía que ser otra cosa, pero ¿qué?

Logan se tambaleó hacia delante y siguió vomitando. Después de unos minutos, se detuvo y se recostó en la bañera. Agarré una toalla y le sequé la boca con suavidad. Cuando lo terminé de limpiar, me senté a su lado y Logan apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?- Le pregunté preocupadamente.

-Un poco.- Logan dijo con voz cansada.

-Creo que deberías regresar a la cama. Necesitas descansar.- Le dije.

-Kenny, estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? No es necesario que te preocupes por mí.- Logan me dijo.

Abrí la boca para poder protestar, pero fui interrumpido cuando se produjo un golpe en la puerta. Levanté la vista para encontrar a James en la puerta.

-Oye, tenemos que irnos ahora.- James nos dijo.

-De acuerdo.- Le dije.

James salió del baño y devolví toda mi atención a Logan. Parecía absolutamente miserable. Estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal, estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y simplemente no se veía o actuaba como él mismo. Algo le estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabía con exactitud lo que era.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? Es mejor que simplemente te quedes en casa y descanses.- Le dije.

-Tengo que ir, Kendall. La escuela es importante.- Logan me dijo.

-No es tan importante como tu salud.- Le dije.

-Kendall, voy a estar bien. Y si tengo que ir a casa, entonces lo haré.- Logan me dijo.

Suspiré en forma de derrota. -Bien.-

-Hay que irnos. Ya sabes cómo se pone la señorita Collins cuando llegamos tarde.- Logan me dijo.

-Sí.- Le dije.

Logan me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se puso de pie. Cuando casi se cae, rápidamente me puse de pie para ayudarlo. Llevé a Logan otra vez a la sala y agarramos nuestras mochilas. Nos despedimos de mi mamá, luego salimos juntos del apartamento. Logan todavía no se veía muy bien, y estaba muy preocupado por él. Nunca antes lo había visto estando enfermo, y eso me daba miedo.

-Logie, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir hoy a la escuela?- Le pregunté al entrar en el ascensor.

-Sí. Te prometo que voy a estar bien.- Logan me dijo.

-Amigo, vomitaste. ¿Cómo es que eso es una señal de que estás bien?- Carlos le preguntó.

-Chicos, voy a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Así que vamos a dejar de hablar de eso.- Logan nos dijo.

Suspiré y luego miré a James y Carlos. Se encogieron de hombros y se fueron. Sabía que Logan estaba mintiendo acerca de estar 'bien'. Él es muy terco y cuando se sentía muy mal, no nos lo decía. Odiaba que mi Logie fuese así.

* * *

Me alegré de que finalmente fuese la última clase del día. Estaba otra vez muy aburrido en la clase. Miraba el reloj, esperando que el tiempo fuese más rápido, pero al parecer iba todo lo contrario. Sentía que el tiempo transcurría muy, muy lento. Odiaba que eso ocurriera.

Decidí ponerle atención a otra cosa, y eso fue mi Logan. Esperaba que se concentrara en la lección del día o que tomara notas a una velocidad impresionante, pero no lo estaba haciendo. En cambio, su cabeza descansaba sobre el escritorio y dejaba escapar un leve gemido de vez en cuando. Todavía estaba pálido y aún estaba cubierto de sudor.

Soltó otro quejido y se agarró el estómago. Extendí mi mano y froté suavemente su espalda. Me miró y pude ver claramente el dolor a través de sus ojos. Ahora tenía muchas ganas de que esta clase terminara. No quería que terminara para que yo pudiese ir de regreso al apartamento, quería que terminara para que Logan pudiese salir de aquí. Logan no tenía por qué estar aquí ahora mismo, tenía que estar recostado en el apartamento.

Logan se apartó de mi toque y, debido a eso, le di una mirada de perplejidad. No fue sino hasta que vi que su piel se volvió de un color verde enfermizo que me di cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Logan cubrió su boca y salió corriendo del salón de clases. Todos parecían confundidos acerca de la conducta repentina de Logan. Rápidamente salí de la clase y fui al baño más cercano. Ni siquiera tuve que llamarlo para asegurarme de que estaba aquí. En el baño se escuchaba el eco del sonido de las arcadas de Logan.

-¿Logie?- Llamé su nombre cuando abrí una de las puertas de las casetas.

Logan estaba inclinado sobre la taza del baño y vaciando el contenido de su estómago en el mismo. Se detuvo por unos segundos, luego se tambaleó hacia delante y continuó vomitando violentamente. Poco a poco caminé hacia él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Se estremeció bajo mi contacto, luego su cuerpo se relajó.

-Está bien, está bien.- Lo consolaba mientras frotaba su espalda.

Después de unos minutos, Logan se detuvo. Jaló la cadena y luego se recostó contra la pared. Me senté junto a él, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su torso y lo abracé con fuerza. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y pasé mis dedos suavemente por su cabello.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté.

-Quiero irme al apartamento.- Logan me contestó con voz débil.

-De acuerdo, vámonos. Déjame decirle a la señorita Collins.- Le dije.

Logan asintió. -Bien.-

Le di un beso en la cabeza, luego ambos nos pusimos de pie. Regresamos al salón de clases y Logan me esperó afuera mientras hablaba con la señorita Collins. Ella me dijo que estaba bien que saliéramos temprano y que esperaba que Logan se sintiese mejor.

-Psst, Kendall.- Me susurró Camille cuando pasé cerca de su lugar. -¿Logan está bien?-

-Va a estar bien. Lo único que necesita es descansar y relajarse.- Le dije.

-Bien. Dile que espero que se sienta mejor.- Camille me dijo.

-Lo haré.- Le dije.

Salí del salón de clases y regresé al apartamento junto con Logan. Mi madre no estaba allí, así que supuse que estaba comprando alimentos o algo así. Fuimos directamente a nuestra habitación y Logan se acostó sobre mi cama. Tiré ambas mochilas en una de las esquinas y luego me quité los zapatos y le quité a Logan los suyos. Cubrí el cuerpo de Logan con las mantas y luego me acosté a su lado.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y podía sentir su cuerpo tembloroso. Me levanté de la cama y agarré otra manta, luego cubrí con ella a Logan. Me volví a acostar a su lado y me acurruqué junto a Logan, tratando de mantenerlo caliente con el calor de mi cuerpo. Logan se dio la vuelta y puso su cara sobre mi pecho. Le froté la frente con dulzura, pero me percaté que se sentía muy caliente. Debe tener fiebre, lo cual no era bueno. Logan soltó otro quejido y lo besé en la cabeza.

-Shh… Está bien. Estoy aquí contigo.- Le dije, como si mis palabras pudiesen hacer más soportables el dolor.

-Te-ten-tengo frí-frío.- Logan dijo tiritando.

-Voy por otra manta.- Le dije.

-No, no me dejes.- Logan dijo agarrando fuertemente con su puño una parte de mi camisa. -Por favor, no me dejes.-

-No lo haré ¿de acuerdo? Nunca te dejaré.- Le dije.

Logan asintió, luego sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Lo besé en la frente y le froté la espalda con dulzura. No sabía por qué Logan tenía tanto miedo de que fuese a dejarlo. Lo amo mucho y nunca haría algo que fuese a dañarlo. Logan lo es todo para mí y no puedo vivir sin él.

Desearía que Logan no estuviese enfermo. Quiero que vuelva a su estado saludable, porque no me gusta verlo sufriendo por algo que no sé qué es. Espero que lo que sea que tenga no dure mucho tiempo y que no sea grave.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, no tengo nada que decir de ésto... Excepto que les advierto (aunque quizá no es el momento indicado) que con el transcurso del Fic, se darán cuenta del porqué **_RocKath Girl_** y yo queríamos asesinar a Kendall en este Fic C^=**

_Fernando_


	8. La Noticia

**A/N: Descubre la razón por la cual Logan está enfermo *o***

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Dejé escapar un gemido cuando Kendall me mordió demasiado fuerte en el cuello. Por fin estábamos solos en el apartamento y decidimos usar el tiempo adecuadamente. Al minuto en el cual todos dejaron el apartamento para hacer su propia cosa, Kendall me cargó y me llevó a nuestra habitación. No me sentía del todo bien como para hacer esa clase de actividades, pero cuando vi la mirada linda e inocente que Kendall me estaba dando, no podía decir que no. Así que ignoré el dolor que estaba sintiendo y sólo se limité a hacer lo que Kendall quería.

Kendall comenzó a besar mi cuello y luego movió sus labios a mi mandíbula. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y tiró de él un par de veces. Kendall unió sus labios otra vez a mi cuello, entonces empezó a bajar sus manos hasta mis pantalones. Deshizo el botón y luego, lentamente, bajó mi cremallera. Un pequeño grito ahogado escapó de mi boca cuando metió su mano debajo de mis pantalones, y le dio a mi miembro viril un suave apretón.

-M-Más.- Gemí deseando más de aquel excitante toque.

Kendall sacó su mano de mis pantalones, luego me quitó los pantalones y los arrojó en algún lugar en el suelo. Comenzó a pasar su boca por encima de la fina tela de mis bóxers, haciéndome articular un largo gemido. Contuve el impulso de moler mis caderas un par de veces como Kendall continuó pasando su boca sobre mí cuerpo. Se apartó de mí y luego se quitó la camisa. Me senté e igualmente me quité la camisa, luego atraje a Kendall hacia mí para darle otro beso. Él se apartó y luego se quitó sus pantalones; sonreí ante el enorme montículo que era notable en sus bóxers.

Kendall me recostó y luego agarró el elástico de mis bóxers, bajándolos poco a poco sobre mis piernas. Acercó sus labios a mí glande y lo chupó con dureza. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y tiré de él lo más fuerte que pude. Kendall introdujo el resto de mi viril miembro en su boca y pronto empezó a moverla de arriba abajo alrededor de mí pene, haciéndome gemir en voz alta. No pasó mucho después antes de que pudiese sentir cómo llegaría a mi punto culminante dentro de su boca.

-K-Kendall… Voy a…- Le advertí, aunque no logré terminar.

Solté un largo gemido como mi excitación se expresó en el interior de su boca. Una vez que se tragó todo el fluido que expulsé, apartó su boca con un 'pop' húmedo. Se quitó los bóxers, agarró la botella de lubricante, y luego abrió mis piernas de par en par. Me estremecí cuando sentí su dedo frío y húmedo dando vueltas sobre mi entrada. Poco a poco, introdujo un dedo y luego añadió otro. Empezó a empujar y hacer un movimiento de tijeras con los dedos, extendiendo mi entrada.

Una vez que estaba bien preparado, Kendall lubricó su miembro y luego lo alineó con mi entrada. Poco a poco, empezó a penetrarme y solté un pequeño grito de incomodidad. Kendall se detuvo y me dio un dulce beso.

-Shh… Solamente relájate.- Me dijo al oído.

Kendall comenzó a embestirme lentamente, luego cogió un poco de ritmo y comenzó a meterse con fuerza dentro de mí. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él más cerca de mí.

-¡Kendall!- Grité de placer cuando ese lugar especial fue golpeado en mi interior.

Suspiraba y gemía de placer mientras Kendall seguía golpeándome en ese lugar. El placer que estaba sintiendo era tan increíble. Amo cada minuto en el que dura la sensación. Se me escapó un grito de dolor cuando sentí un intenso calambre en el estómago.

-¿Estás bien?- Kendall me preguntó con preocupación.

-Estoy bien… Continúa.- Le dije haciendo un enorme esfuerzo en no mostrar mi dolor.

-¿Estás seguro? Si te hago daño, nos podemos detener.- Kendall dijo tiernamente.

-No, eso no. Estoy bien.- Le dije con algo de confianza.

Kendall me dio un beso en los labios, luego se retiró de mi interior hasta que sólo su glande estuvo dentro para luego estrellarse otra vez dentro de mí; grité de placer cuando ese lugar especial fue golpeado una vez más. Podía sentir esa sensación familiar en mi estómago, y sabía que estaba muy cerca de mi segundo punto culminante de excitación. Grité el nombre de Kendall cuando vertí mi fluido corporal sobre su cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kendall hiciese lo mismo con el suyo, pero en mi interior. Con mucho cuidado se salió de mi entrada para luego ponerse a mi lado.

Después de que ambos estuvimos limpios y vestidos, nos acostamos en la cama para poder relajarnos. Kendall envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí torso y me besó en la sien. Dejé escapar un gemido cuando sentí más dolor en mi abdomen bajo.

-Logie, ¿estás bien?- Kendall me preguntó con suma preocupación.

-Estoy bien.- Le contesté con una mentira.

-En serio necesitas ir a ver a un médico. Últimamente has estado muy enfermo.- Kendall me dijo, reprendiéndome.

-Kenny, estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? No necesito ir con un médico.- Le dije.

-Ve cariño, por favor. No me gusta verte así.- Kendall dijo tristemente.

-Si mi estado de salud se pone peor, iré ¿bien? Pero tendrás que venir conmigo.- Le dije.

-Lo haré.- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa triunfal y reconfortante.

Le sonreí. -Bien.-

Kendall se rió y me dio otro beso en la cabeza. Sonreí y me acurruqué más cerca de su cuerpo, quedándome dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

-Eso es todo. Te llevaré a ver a un médico en este mismo instante.-

-Kenny, estoy…-

No terminé de hablar porque me incliné sobre el inodoro y comencé vomitar, vaciando el contenido de mi estómago en su interior. Esto ha estado sucediendo desde hace un tiempo considerable, pero cada vez que llegaba trataba de ignorarlo. Aunque no fue tan fácil hacer caso omiso del impulso durante todo el tiempo. Kendall me había dicho varias veces que fuera a ver a un médico, pero eso también lo ignoraba. No tenía que ir al hospital. Me encontraba en perfecto estado.

-Logan, estoy harto de que me estés diciendo que estás bien. No estás ¿comprendes? Así que te llevaré al hospital para que te revisen.- Kendall me dijo algo frustrado.

-Kenny, estoy bien. Te lo prometo.- Le dije.

-No, no lo estás. Estás absolutamente miserable.- Kendall me dijo.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?- Le pregunté.

-Sí… En el camino mientras vamos al hospital.- Kendall me dijo.

-No, Kenny.- Le dije.

-Sí.-

-Pero…-

Kendall rodó sus ojos, después me levantó y me lanzó por encima de su hombro, de forma que mi estómago estaba en su hombro.

-Bájame Kendall, no me gusta esto.- Me quejé como un niño pequeño.

-Deja de ser tan terco.- Me regañó.

-Por favor, Kendall. No me siento bien.- Le dije.

-Y por eso te voy a llevar al hospital.- Kendall me dijo llevándome fuera del apartamento 2J.

-Kendall, detente.- Le advertí, pero conociendo cómo era estaba seguro que no lo haría.

-Lo siento, Logie. Eso no va a funcionar.- Kendall me dijo, llevándome sobre su hombro por los pasillos.

-Te odio.- Le dije por la frustración.

-También te amo, Logie.- Dijo con sorna.

Rodé los ojos y dejé que Kendall me llevara alrededor de todo Palm Woods. Muchas personas nos dieron miradas extrañas mientras pasábamos por el vestíbulo, eso hizo molestarme aún más con Kendall. Esto era a la vez humillante y estúpido. No tenía la necesidad de ir a ver a un médico. ¡Me encontraba bien!

-Te odio tanto.- Le dije con un suspiro de derrota.

Kendall y yo estábamos en el hospital, esperando a que el médico entrara. Estaba sentado sobre la cama de exámenes y Kendall estaba sentado en una silla junto a mí. No estaba nada contento con Kendall. No quería estar aquí, pero gracias al tonto rubio que tengo por novio estaba seguro de que sería obligado a hacerlo.

-Quiero irme a casa.- Me quejé.

-Es una lástima.- Kendall me dijo burlonamente, pero sé que lo hacía por mi propio bien, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué eres tan imbécil?- Le pregunté enojado, el que me cargara sobre su hombro por todo el hotel aun no me hacía gracia.

-Porque me preocupo por ti.- Kendall me dijo.

-Pero estoy bien, Kenny.- Le dije.

-No, no lo estás.- Kendall me dijo.

-Kendall, quiero ser un médico, así que sé a ciencia cierta que no hay nada malo conmigo.- Le dije tratando de convencerlo; cosa que no logré.

Kendall rodó sus ojos y me frunció el ceño. Hice una mueca y me agarré el estómago cuando fue sentí un calambre muy fuerte en el estómago.

-Claro Logie. No hay nada malo en ti.- Kendall dijo burlonamente.

-Cállate.- Le dije.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y ambos alzamos la mirada. El médico, que era una mujer, entró y nos sonrió. Parecía estar en sus treinta y tantos años, tenía el pelo largo y castaño.

-Hola, soy el médico Davis. Tú debes de ser Logan.- Dijo cordialmente.

Le asentí. -Sí.-

-Encantada de conocerte, ¿y quién es él?- Dijo con dirección a mi novio.

-Soy Kendall. Su novio.- Kendall se presentó a sí mismo.

-Bueno, es agradable que estés aquí con él. Debes cuidarlo mucho.- La doctora Davis dijo con confidencialidad.

-Sí, lo hago.- Kendall dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

El médico sonrió y volvió su atención hacia mí. -Así que Logan, ¿qué es lo que te molesta, cariño?- Me preguntó.

-Um… Un par de veces he tenido fiebre, me han llegado unos horribles dolores de estómago y no he sido capaz de mantener ni una sola comida dentro de mi estómago.- Le dije las cosas más relevantes.

-Mmm… ¿Algo más?- Me preguntó el médico.

-No.- Le dije.

-No está muy mal. Necesito que te recuestes sobre la cama y te levantes la camisa.-

Me acosté en la cama y me alcé la camisa. La doctora Davis presionó ligeramente hacia abajo en diferentes áreas de mi estómago. Hice una mueca cuando presionó hacia abajo en mi abdomen bajo.

-Está bien, puedes volver a bajarte la camisa. Voy a realizar unos cuantos exámenes sanguíneos y veré lo que está pasando contigo.- Me dijo el médico.

Le asentí. –De acuerdo.-

* * *

Jugaba con mis dedos de las manos mientras esperaba a que el médico volviese con mis resultados de mis exámenes sanguíneos. Tengo que admitir que estaba muy asustado. ¿Qué pasa si algo en verdad muy malo ocurría en mi interior? Pensé que estaba bien, pero tal vez no lo estaba.

Alcé la mirada cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y el médico entró. Kendall se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado y me agarró la mano, apretándola suavemente.

-Logan, ¿puedes seguirme, por favor?- Me preguntó la doctora Davis.

Asentí ante su petición y me bajé de la cama, luego la seguí fuera de la habitación. Kendall tomó mi mano con fuerza durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegamos a una nueva habitación, la doctora me pidió que se acostara sobre la cama. Estaba un poco confundido cuando vi una máquina de ultrasonido.

-Bien, levante otra vez la camisa. Tengo que ver algo.- Dijo el médico sin explicarme mucho.

-¿Es mi apéndice?- Le pregunté con algo de inquietud.

-Um… No exactamente.- Me contestó el médico.

La doctora Davis apretó un poco de gel azul en mi estómago y luego pulsó un pequeño aparato con una bola sobre mi abdomen bajo. Ella lo movió alrededor de un minuto, pero se detuvo cuando encontró algo.

-Ahí está.- Dijo mirando a la pantalla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- Le pregunté con impaciencia.

-Tu bebé.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Q-Qué?- Le pregunté estupefacto.

-Estás embarazado, mi amor. Sé que suena imposible, pero estamos tratando de hallar una explicación razonable.- Me dijo la doctora Davis.

-No puede ser, tiene que haber un error. No tendré un bebé.- Dije con risa nerviosa, esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Sé que no parece creíble, pero estás embarazado. Los resultados de tus exámenes sanguíneos dieron positivo.- Me explicó el médico.

Miré la pantalla y pude ver una mancha grande y oscura. No quería creerlo, pero todas las pruebas estaban justamente en frente de mí. Estoy embarazado, voy a tener un bebé.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miré a Kendall. Estaba mirando a la pantalla con una expresión en blanco en su cara. No parecía muy contento de que estuviese embarazado, de que estuviese esperando a su bebé, sino que se veía… Molesto.

-¿Kenny?- Le pregunté con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

Me miró a los ojos, luego sus ojos viajaron hasta donde estaba mi estómago. Suspiró y se alejó un poco de mí.

-¿Puede dejarnos un minuto a solas?- Le pregunté a la mujer quien era mi médico.

-Por supuesto.- Ella dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Me limpió el estómago, apagó la máquina y luego salió de la habitación. Regresé mi visión a Kendall y me percaté de que estaba mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento, Kenny.- Le dije como primer pensamiento.

-¿Por qué?- Me preguntó.

-Por todo esto. No era mi intención que esto sucediese. Lo siento mucho.- Le dije con voz quebrada.

Me puse a llorar y Kendall me envolvió fuertemente en un abrazo. Hundí mi cara en su pecho, manchando su camisa con mis lágrimas. Kendall me frotó la espalda con dulzura, pero eso no me estaba tranquilizando.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Dije entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes por eso, Logie.- Kendall dijo reconfortantemente, pero no ayudaba en nada.

-He arruinado todo. Ni siquiera querías una familia, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté cómo mis lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos.

-Relájate, Logie. Vamos a resolverlo.- Kendall me dijo.

-¿Quieres que me deshaga de él?- Le pregunté, el pensamiento dolía mucho.

-Vamos a ver, ¿de acuerdo? Eso sí, no te preocupes por ello.- Kendall me dijo.

Más lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y me apreté más al cuerpo de Kendall. Tenía miedo de lo que sucedía, y Kendall no estaba ayudando. ¿Quería tener al bebé o no? No sabía qué hacer. Parecía que Kendall estaba molesto por todo esto, pero no quería que me dejase.

No quiero que tenga dudas acerca de nuestra relación debido a esto. Lo necesito. Nuestro bebé lo necesita. No quiero que Kendall me deje. Lo amo mucho y no puedo vivir sin él. Si alguna vez me dejase, sé que no sería capaz de manejar la situación.

* * *

**A/N: Y... ¿Qué te parece?**

_Fernando_

**Posdata: Ahora sí la pregunta se ve en mi perfil :) Por favor vota, gracias c:**


	9. No Lo Quiero

**A/N: Simplemente diré que, a partir de este capítulo, sabrás el porqué quise matar a Kendall en el Fic la primera vez que lo leí hace como 1 año y medio.**

**********Le agradezco a** _Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter_**, **_Guest_ (espero que deje un nombre referente para la próxima c;)** y **_Almiitha Rusher_**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, son por las personas bonitas como ustedes por las que me animo a proseguir con este Fic, pues hacen que este trabajo sin paga y no oficial sea mucho más fácil de conllevar.**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

En nuestro viaje de regreso a Palm Woods, Logan y yo estábamos en silencio. Logan mantuvo su atención mirando a través de la ventana, y yo puse mis ojos en la carretera para concentrarme mientras conducía. Quería acercarme a él y sostener su mano, pero estaba nervioso. ¿Y si no quería que lo tocase? Nahh. Logan me ama… ¿Verdad?

Oí un gemido proviniendo de Logan y le dirigí mi atención. Mi novio puso su mano sobre su estómago y lo frotó lentamente. No sabía si lloraba porque sentía mucho dolor o porque estaba molesto por el bebé.

Se sentía completamente extraño el saber que Logan está embarazado. La última vez que lo rectifiqué, los hombres no podían llevar bebés en sus interiores, pero por alguna extraña razón, mi Logie sí podía. No sabía qué pensar ni cómo actuar. Solamente me limité a pensar que era evidentemente extraño que mi novio estuviese embarazado. Eso no es exactamente lo más normal que pudiese suceder.

Amo a Logan, en verdad lo amo, pero no quiero tener un bebé. Sólo soy un niño y no estoy listo para tener uno. No quiero tener que lidiar con una responsabilidad tan grande. Ya tengo muchas con las qué lidiar y un bebé sólo hará que las sean cosas 10 veces más difícil. Y en verdad no quiero eso.

Mis años de adolescencia no deberían ser tan difíciles. Se supone que deben ser para divertirse y no para criar a un bebé. No puedo y no criaré a este bebé. Simplemente no puedo.

Espero que Logan no se enoje con respecto a mi decisión, pero tiene que entender por qué la tomé. ¿Acaso siquiera quiere tener al bebé? Me refiero a, ¿cómo podría querer tenerlo? Logan en verdad siempre ha querido ser un médico, y un bebé terminaría interponiéndose entre su sueño. Él no quiere a este bebé. Lo sé.

Por fin llegamos a Palm Woods y estacioné el coche. Logan ni siquiera salió del coche, se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no sabía qué decirle. Supongo que debería dejarlo solo. Cuando quiera hablar, vendrá conmigo y así conversaremos.

Salí del coche y esperé a Logan. Después de unos segundos, finalmente salió. Caminamos a través del vestíbulo en completo silencio y me aseguraba de ver a Logan de vez en cuando. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y mantuvo su mirada gacha sobre el suelo. Me moría de ganas por agarrar su mano y apretarla suavemente, haciéndole saber que todavía estaba aquí. Pero no sé si debía hacerlo.

Abrí la puerta del 2J para que lográsemos entrar, encontrándonos a James y a Carlos en el sofá. No vi a mi mamá o a Katie alrededor, así que imaginé que salieron a alguna parte. Logan se dirigió inmediatamente a nuestra habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Suspiré y me acerqué al sofá, sentándome al lado de James.

-Oye amigo, ¿estás bien?- James me preguntó.

-No.- Le contesté.

-¿Qué le sucede a Logan?- Carlos me preguntó.

-No es más que… No sé.- Le contesté.

-¿Qué le dijeron en el hospital? ¿Va a estar bien?- James me preguntó con preocupación por su amigo.

-Sí… Después de nueve meses.- Le contesté.

-Espera, ¿qué?- James preguntó.

-¿Se está muriendo!- Carlos preguntó exaltado.

-No, no se está muriendo. Él está… Está embarazado.- Les dije en voz baja.

James se echó a reír. -¿Qué?-

Lo fulminé con la mirada. -No estoy bromeando, James. Logan en verdad está embarazado.-

-Pero pensé que Logan era un chico. En realidad se ve como uno.- Carlos dijo, aún sin comprenderlo del todo.

-Él es un chico, idiota. Solamente que puede tener bebés. Esto es realmente confuso.- Le dije a Carlos.

-Mira lo que haces, Kendall.- James me dijo.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?- Le pregunté no entendiéndole del todo.

-Embarazaste a Logan. ¡Duh!- James me respondió.

-No era mi intención. Diablos, ¡ni siquiera sabía que podía!- Le dije con algo de disgusto.

-Bueno, ya lo hiciste. Debiste haber usado un condón como tu madre te dijo que lo hicieses.- James me dijo, agotando la paciencia que me quedaba.

-¡Cállate, James! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!- Le grité.

-¿Estás seguro de que es Logan el que está embarazado? Porque estás actuando como si tú lo estuvieses.- James me dijo.

-¡Voy a tener un bebé que ni siquiera quiero!- Le grité.

-¿No lo quieres?-

Alcé la vista para ver a Logan que estaba de pie en el pasillo. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas y me sentí como un idiota por haberle hecho daño.

-Logie, yo…-

Logan sacudió la cabeza y luego regresó a nuestra habitación. La puerta se cerró con un duro golpe, suspiré.

-Grandioso. Acabo de herir los sentimientos de Logan.- Le dije.

-Logan estará bien. Solamente dale unos minutos para relajarse.- James dijo.

-Logan no va a estar bien, James. Va a tener un bebé. ¿Cómo podría estar bien?- Le pregunté.

James suspiró. -No sé.-

-¿Por qué no quieres tener al bebé?- Carlos me preguntó.

-Porque soy demasiado joven para tener uno, Carlos. Quiero vivir mis años de adolescencia sin tener que lidiar con esa responsabilidad. No necesito más tensión sobre mis hombros.- Le dije.

-Ohh. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?- Carlos me preguntó con tristeza.

-Creo que… Deshacerme de él. No lo quiero y sé que es un hecho de que Logan tampoco lo quiere.- Le contesté.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- James preguntó.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté.

-Bueno, me pareció que Logan en realidad quiere tener al bebé. Sólo date cuenta lo triste que se puso cuando dijiste que no lo querías tener.- James me dijo.

-¿Por qué quería tenerlo? No necesitamos un bebé, James. Ambos somos demasiado jóvenes.- Le dije.

-Lo sé, pero estás tomando una decisión que más adelante podrías lamentar.- James me dijo.

-No creo que alguna vez me vaya a arrepentir.- Le dije con indiferencia.

-¿En serio? ¿No te arrepentirás de haber matado a tu propio hijo? ¿Qué sucedería si después de que lo hicieran, ambos se dieran cuenta de que en verdad querían tenerlo?- James me preguntó con tristeza.

-James, no quiero tener al bebé. Lo echaría todo a perder y no quiero lidiar con ello. He tomado mi decisión y no me importa si están de acuerdo o no.- Les dije.

-Estás cometiendo un error, Kendall.- James me advirtió.

-Sí. Ese bebé merece vivir.- Carlos añadió.

-¿Por qué no pueden simplemente apoyarme con mi decisión?- Les pregunté.

-Porque no queremos apoyarte cuando en realidad estás cometiendo un error.- James me dijo muy seriamente.

-Está bien. Todavía me quedo con mi decisión y no me importa lo que digan o piensen.- Les dije con enojo.

-Bueno, ¿qué ocurre con Logan? Logan no querrá matar a su propio bebé. Logan nunca le haría daño a alguien, y sé que es un hecho de que él nunca lastimará a su propio hijo.- James me dijo.

-Él no necesita un bebé, James. Mira lo que está haciendo con él. Si decide quedarse con él, sólo sufrirá más y no quiero eso.- Le dije.

-Pero Kendall…- Carlos dijo, pero lo corté.

-No, Carlos. Nosotros no nos quedaremos con el bebé. No quiero tener nada que ver con él.- Les dije.

-Basta con pensar en lo que estás diciendo, Kendall. Está mal y lo sabes.- James me dijo.

-Es mi bebé y digo lo que sucederá con él.- Les dije.

-Es tu bebé, Kendall. Se supone que debes amarlo y cuidarlo… No lastimarlo y deshacerte de él.- James me dijo, noté un atisbo de rencor.

Rodé los ojos y me levanté del sofá. Salí del apartamento y subí a la azotea. No me importa lo que dijera James. No me voy a quedar con este bebé. No estoy listo y sé que Logan tampoco lo está. Un bebé sólo se interpondría en el medio de todo. Si nos deshacemos de él, todo estará bien. Y eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Quieres matar a Kendall por su equívoco comportamiento? No te culpo, igualmente quise cuando lo leí c:**

_Fernando_


	10. Lo Que Sea

**A/N: Aquí te molestarás mucho con Logan, pero recuerda que no le puedes hacer daño a él por el bebé que espera ;)**

**********Le agradezco a **_Manuel Uchiha_**, **_Just Kogan_**,**_ Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter_** y **_Almiitha Rusher_**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, gracias por apoyarme con este Fic :)**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Unos cuantos días después, me encontré a mí mismo pensando todavía en el bebé. No sabía si debía quedármelo o deshacerme de él. Kendall dijo que no lo quería tener y eso me rompió el corazón. ¿Cómo es que no quiere tener a nuestro bebé? Es algo que hemos creado juntos, pero al parecer a Kendall no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Kendall y yo no nos hemos dirigido la palabra después de que nos enterásemos del bebé. Él mantuvo su distancia lejos de mí y yo me mantuve lejos de él. No quería hablar con Kendall acerca del bebé, pero sabía que al fin de al cabo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Es probable que no le importase lo que tenía que decirle.

Me alegré de sobre manera que James y Carlos estuviesen aquí para apoyarme. Estaba sorprendido de que estuvieran tan dispuestos a aceptar completamente al bebé. Pensé que iban a pensar que era una clase de monstruo, pero no lo hicieron. James y Carlos en verdad estaban muy emocionados por el bebé. Simplemente desearía que Kendall estuviese igualmente de emocionado.

Había pensado en decirle a la señora Knight, pero me asusté. No quería que se sintiese decepcionada en mí. Si se enterase de que estaba embarazado, se molestaría mucho con Kendall por no haber seguido sus reglas. Desearía que Kendall y yo hubiésemos practicado el sexo seguro. No estaríamos en esta situación si solamente Kendall se hubiese puesto un estúpido condón. Y yo tenía que haber sido el más responsable y haberle dicho a Kendall que usase protección. Pero no le dije que lo usara y ahora mira lo que sucedió.

Estaba sentado en mi cama, pensando en la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de mi cuerpo. Sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer. Siempre he estado en contra del aborto. Era la cosa más equívoca y terrible a hacer. Pero muy a pesar de que sabía que eso estaba mal, seguía siendo una opción que me atravesaba por la mente todos los días. Si me deshiciera del bebé, entonces todo sería como antes. Kendall y yo ya no estaríamos tan distantes y ya no tendría miedo de pensar en perderlo.

Pero no quiero hacerle daño al bebé. Honestamente, ¿qué ha hecho como para que se merezca desaparecer de la vida? No creo que haya hecho algo malo, pero al parecer Kendall así lo pensaba. Si decidía quedarme con el bebé, Kendall se molestaría conmigo y en verdad no quería eso. ¿Qué pasa si me deja por ello? No quiero perder a Kendall. Lo amo demasiado. Haría cualquier cosa para hacer que se quede conmigo. Cualquier cosa.

Alcé la vista cuando oí que la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Kendall entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo. Sabía que quería hablar conmigo y tal vez esta podría ser mi oportunidad para decirle acerca de lo que pienso del bebé. Solamente espero que me escuche. Poco a poco se acercó a mí y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Logan, ¿podemos hablar?- Me preguntó.

-¿Sobre qué?- Le pregunté fingiendo ignorancia.

-Sabes de lo que quiero hablar.- Me contestó.

-Kendall, ¿por qué no quieres tener al bebé? Pensé que estarías feliz de que hayamos creado vida con nuestra propia sangre.- Le dije.

-Lo estoy, pero no estoy listo para tener un bebé. Incluso nosotros somos prácticamente unos niños, y no podemos tener un bebé ahora mismo. Es una responsabilidad demasiado grande y no creo que podamos conllevarla.- Kendall me dijo.

-Sí podemos. Una gran cantidad de padres adolescentes lo hacen todos los días y sé que nosotros también podremos hacerlo.- Le dije tratando de convencerlo.

-No, no puedo, Logan. Es demasiado duro y no estamos preparados para hacerlo.- Kendall me dijo.

-Pero quiero tener a este bebé.- Le dije.

-¿En serio?- Kendall me cuestionó.

-Sí. Sé que podemos criarlo juntos. Un bebé no cambia mucho.- Le dije.

-Logan, un bebé lo cambia todo. Nuestra vida no será la misma que antes. Simplemente hay que deshacernos de él.- Kendall me dijo.

-Pero no quiero deshacerme de él. Eso está mal, Kenny. Está muy mal al igual que tu.- Le dije desafiantemente.

-Logan, es lo único que podemos hacer.- Kendall me dijo.

-Pero aún tenemos más opciones. Podemos quedárnoslo o simplemente ponerlo en adopción.- Le dije.

-La adopción no, Logie. Tampoco es bueno. Mira lo enfermo que estás por el bebé. No quiero que tengas que pasar por todo el embarazo porque se pondrá peor.- Kendall me dijo.

-Kenny, voy a estar bien conllevando el embarazo. Si no lo quieres, entonces por lo menos podríamos darlo en adopción. Estoy dispuesto a dárselo a una buena familia en vez de terminar con su vida.- Le dije en forma de reproche.

-Logan, ya no quiero verte sufrir. Sólo hay que deshacernos de él lo más pronto posible.- Kendall me dijo.

-Pero no quiero deshacerme de él.- Le dije.

-Logan, tienes que hacerlo. Es la única manera.- Kendall me dijo.

-No, no lo es. No eres el que decide lo que le sucederá al bebé. Soy el que lo lleva en su interior y soy yo el que decide qué pasará con él. No le hará daño al bebé, Kendall. Y no hay nada que digas o hagas que me haga cambiar de parecer.- Le dije severamente.

-Bien.- Dijo con disgusto.

Kendall se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. Agarró la perilla de la puerta y vaciló al abrirla.

-¿Adónde vas?- Le pregunté nerviosamente.

-No importa.- Kendall me contestó en un pequeño susurro.

-Espera, no te vayas. No me dejes, Kenny. Por favor, no me dejes.- Le dije con desespero.

Kendall se alejó de mí y mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia sobre mi rostro. No quería que Kendall me dejase. Lo amo. Lo necesito.

-De acuerdo, me desharé del bebé. Sólo no te vayas, por favor.- Le dije con la voz ahogada.

Kendall soltó la perilla de la puerta, luego se dirigió otra vez hacia mí. Me envolvió en un abrazo y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Shh… Logie, por favor no llores.- Kendall me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No quiero perderte. No puedo, Kenny. Simplemente no puedo.- Le dije, dejando que mis lágrimas fluyesen libremente.

-No me iré a ninguna parte ¿entiendes? Te amo.- Kendall me dijo.

-Lamento haberme quedado embarazado. Solamente hizo que todo se volviese más estresante.- Le dije.

-Pero está bien ahora. Dentro de poco tiempo, ya no estarás embarazado y luego podremos volver a nuestra vida normal.- Kendall me dijo aferrando su control sobre mi cuerpo.

-De acuerdo.- Me limité a decirle.

-Sólo relájate, ¿bien? Duerme un poco. Eso te debería ayudar a relajarte.- Kendall me dijo.

Le asentí con mi cabeza en su pecho y Kendall deshizo su abrazo. Gentilmente me acostó en la cama, después me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Te amo.- Me dijo.

-También te amo.- Le dije.

Kendall salió de nuestra habitación y dejé escapar un suspiro. No puedo creer que le haya dicho que pensaba en abortar a nuestro bebé. No quiero hacerle daño al bebé, pero tampoco quería perder a Kendall. Él es mi todo y quería tenerlo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Lo amo mucho.

Miré a mi abdomen y puse delicadamente mi mano sobre él. Solamente esperaba que no estuviese cometiendo un error.

* * *

**A/N: Sí, lo sé, Logan es un idiota.**

_-Fernando_


	11. No Hay Apoyo

**A/N: En este capítulo Kendall recapacita su decisión... Aunque es claro que no lo hace mucho como se pensaba.**

**********Le agradezco a **_Just Kogan_**, **_Bandana Of Rainbow_**, **_Manuel Uchiha_**,**_ Barmer_**,**_ EleazarRusherboy16_**,**_ Xime Maslow_** y **_I Love Dolls_**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo este Fic :)**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Estaba muy contento de que Logan decidiera apoyarme con mi decisión. Era mejor que Logan abortase el bebé. Somos demasiado jóvenes para tener que lidiar con la responsabilidad que conlleva al tener un hijo. No necesitamos un bebé en este momento. Tal vez cuando seamos mayores, podremos formar una familia, pero no ahora.

A pesar de que Logan haya accedido a deshacerse del bebé, aún se veía muy triste. Logan me dijo el otro día que quería quedarse con el bebé, pero no quería que lo tuviese. También es mi bebé y debería dar mi opinión, ¿cierto?

Traté de no hablar acerca del bebé de ninguna manera, porque sabía que podría alterar a Logan. Logan quiere tener a este bebé, pero tiene que entender que no podíamos tenerlo. La adopción siempre fue una opción, pero no quiero ver que Logan sufriera más. Si lo tenía, entonces tendría que pasar por todos los síntomas del embarazo, el trabajo de parto y luego el parto. Y no quiero que esté en ese tipo de dolor. No quiero tener a este bebé por muchas razones y Logan tiene que entenderlo.

Después de pensar más en ello, me sentía mal por la decisión que tomé. Era un error acabar con una vida inocente, pero no quiero a este bebé. Si esto me va a hacer sentir mal, entonces voy a dejar de pensar en el bebé. Lo último que quiero es lamentarlo todo.

Logan estaba aún muy enfermo y todavía estaba preocupado por él. Ahora que sabía qué era lo que le hacía sentirse mal, estaba enojado con el bebé. Estaba haciendo que mi Logie sufriera. Por eso el bebé debe morir.

¡No! No debería. Es simplemente un inocente y pequeño bebé. Nada de esto es su culpa. No tengo derecho a culparlo o quitarle su pequeña vida.

Estoy muy confundido. No quiero tener a este bebé, pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño. Pero teníamos que hacerlo. Tenía que irse y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-No Kenny, no. No quiero decirle.- Logan dijo con tono de súplica.

-Logan, tenemos que hacerlo. James y Carlos ya lo saben.- Le dije.

-Pero eso es diferente. No estaban tan decepcionados de nosotros.- Me dijo.

-Logie, tenemos que decirle. Te prometo que no nos va a odiar.- Le dije tranquilizadoramente; pero tampoco quería decirle.

-De acuerdo.- Logan dijo en derrota.

-Solamente no te preocupes por eso. Estoy aquí por si algo sale mal.- Le dije.

Logan me asintió y le di un beso en la mejilla. Se acurrucó más cerca de mí y envolvió mi brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Estábamos en la sala pasando el rato ya que James y Carlos bajaron para ir a la piscina. Hubiésemos ido, pero Logan no se sentía tan bien. Ha estado vomitando el contenido de su estómago durante toda la mañana. No podía esperar para que su embarazo se viese interrumpido.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y la persona con la que necesitábamos hablar entró en el apartamento. Sentí que el cuerpo de Logan se tensó y le di un suave beso en la cabeza.

-Hey mamá. ¿Podemos hablar contigo?- Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto. ¿Sobre qué?- Nos preguntó mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Um… Hay algo muy importante que tenemos que decirte.- Le dije.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy aquí para ti.- Mi mamá me dijo.

Le asentí y luego miré a Logan. -¿Debo decirle o quieres hacerlo tú?-

-Yo… Yo lo hago.- Logan me contestó.

-Cariño, ¿está todo bien?- Mi mamá le preguntó.

-Es-Estoy... Estoy… Em-Embarazado.- Logan le contestó nerviosamente.

Mi madre se quedó sin aliento. -¿Qué?-

-Lo siento señora Knight. No pensamos que esto pasaría, pero pasó y lo siento. Lo siento mucho.- Logan le dijo.

-Kendall, ¿qué está pasando?- Mi mamá me preguntó.

-Vamos a tener un bebé.- Le respondí.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Logan es un hombre.- Mi mamá dijo anonadada.

-Lo sé, pero puede quedarse embarazado. ¿Estás molesta?- Le pregunté.

-Estoy confundida más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero muchachos les dije que se cuidaran. ¿Usaste un condón?- Mi mamá me preguntó.

-No.- Le respondí.

-Kendall, te dije que te cuidaras y me desobedeciste. Ahora ve los resultados que obtienes por tener relaciones sexuales sin protección.- Mi mamá me dijo en tono de regaño.

-Lo sé, pero nos dimos cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer. Hemos decidido que abortaremos el bebé.- Le dije.

-¡Qué? No matarán a mi nieto. ¿Por qué ambos decidieron eso? Está muy mal quitarle la vida a un ser inocente. El aborto es lo mismo que el asesinato.- Mi mamá nos dijo.

-Mamá, es nuestra decisión, no tuya. Y es nuestro bebé y decidimos lo que le sucederá.- Le dije en tono duro.

-Cariño, hay otras cosas que pueden hacer. Si necesitan ayuda para cuidar del bebé, entonces con mucho gusto les ayudaré a ambos.- Mi mamá nos dijo.

-Nos desharemos de este bebé, mamá. No cambiaremos de opinión.- Le dije.

-¿Fuiste el único que decidió esto o Logan también quiere hacerlo?- Mi madre le preguntó.

-Logan está de acuerdo en hacerlo.- Le contesté.

Mi madre giró su visión a Logan. -¿Estás de acuerdo, cariño?-

-Yo… Su-Supongo.- Logan le respondió.

Mi madre suspiró ante eso. –Chicos, sé son demasiado jóvenes para tener un bebé, pero matar es muy malo. Huyendo de sus errores no les enseñará nada.-

-¿Podrías apoyar nuestra decisión? Dijiste que lo harías.- Le dije.

-Lo siento, cariño. Pero no puedo apoyar esto. Pensé que te había criado para que fueses una mejor persona.- Mi mamá me dijo desilusionada.

-Mamá, ¡no quiero a este bebé! ¡No lo quiero y nunca lo haré!- Le grité en un arrebato.

-Basta con pensar en lo que estás haciendo, Kendall.- Mi mamá dijo subiendo su tono de voz.

-Esta decisión es mejor para todos nosotros.- Le dije.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza y luego se fue a su habitación. Suspiré y me cubrí la cara con mis manos. Sentí la mano de Logan en mi espalda y lo miró.

-¿Estamos cometiendo un error?- Le pregunté mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-No sé.- Logan me dijo aún frotando mi espalda.

-Cariño, por favor, háblame. Quiero saber qué es lo que estás pensando.- Le dije con algo de desespero.

-No quiero abortar, pero iré contigo y tu decisión.- Logan me dijo.

-No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Una vez que todo esto termine, todo estará bien.- Le dije.

-Pero nuestro bebé no lo estará.- Logan me dijo.

Suspiré. -Logan, no te preocupes por eso. Todo va a estar bien y volverá a la normalidad.-

-Pero necesitamos a este bebé.- Logan me dijo.

-No necesitamos a un bebé para ser felices. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es todo lo que necesitamos.- Le dije.

Logan suspiró. –Muy bien.-

Le di a Logan un beso en los labios, luego limpié algunas de sus lágrimas. Sabía que Logan estaba molesto en este preciso momento, pero luego se sentirá mejor una vez que el bebé esté fuera de su estómago. Una vez que se haya ido, todo volverá a la normalidad y estaremos felices… ¿Cierto?

* * *

**A/N: Y bueno, el próximo capítulo será algo triste u.u**

_-Fernando_


	12. No Puedo Hacerlo

**A/N: En este capítulo van a la clínica ;_;**

**********Le agradezco a **_EleazarRusherboy16_**, **_Manuel Uchiha _**y **_Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter _******por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo este Fic :)**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Me incliné sobre el inodoro y vacié el contenido de mi estómago en él por quinta vez el día de hoy. Cada vez que trataba de comer algo, al parecer, mi estómago no lo aceptaba muy bien. Los dolores estomacales ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes, pero vomitaba constantemente. Traté de comer alimentos que al bebé le pudiese gustar, pero creo que el bebé nunca le gustaba la elección que hacía.

No sé si podía continuar con esto otro día más. Odio vomitar, los dolores en mi estómago y la fatiga que sentía constantemente. Ahora muy recurrente el que estuviese cansado y no podía hacer nada con mis amigos. No sabía que el embarazo fuese así de difícil, especialmente cuando tengo apenas un mes y medio de embarazo. Pero al menos este será el último día que tendré que lidiar con ello.

Me incliné hacia delante por última vez, luego el vomito cesó. Jalé la cadena del inodoro, me levanté y me acerqué a la pileta. Me eché agua fría en la cara, luego me lavé muy bien los dientes. Una vez que pensé que estaba presentable, regresé a la sala. James y Carlos estaban viendo la televisión, y Kendall me estaba esperando en la puerta principal.

-¿Estás listo?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Yo… Supongo que sí.- Le contesté en voz medianamente baja.

-Muy bien. Vayamos.- Kendall me dijo.

-Esperen.- James dijo mientras se nos acercaba. -Quiero hablar con Logan sólo un momento.-

-James, tenemos que irnos.- Kendall le dijo a nuestro amigo.

-Sólo dame 5 minutos.- James le dijo a mi novio.

Kendall suspiró y le asintió. Kendall me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego salió del apartamento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté a James.

-Vamos a hablar en tu habitación.- James me respondió.

Le asentí y nos fuimos a mi habitación. James cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, luego se giró para verme.

-Logan, no quiero que hagas esto. No es correcto.- James me dijo muy seriamente.

-Lo sé, pero Kendall me dijo que debía hacerlo. Es la única forma de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.- Le dije.

-No lo será. Vas a tener que vivir el resto de tu vida con la culpa de haber matado a tu propio hijo.- James me dijo.

-Pero no puedo tenerlo. Kendall no lo quiere.- Le dije, doliéndome lo último que dije.

-¿Alguna vez por tu cabeza pasó que tal vez la razón por la que Kendall no quiere al bebé es porque tiene miedo?- James me preguntó.

-Pero él no le tiene miedo a nada.- Le respondí.

-Sí tiene miedo, Logan. Puedo decirte que tiene miedo de todo lo que está pasando ahora mismo. Él tiene miedo de criar a un bebé cuando todavía es joven, y tiene miedo de cómo las personas van a reaccionar. Es miedo y por eso Kendall no quiere al bebé, pero no puedes matarlo. Ese bebé es inocente y no se merece lo que le harás.- James me dijo.

-Pero no quiero perder a Kendall. Lo amo.- Le dije.

-¿Más que a tu hijo no nacido?- James me preguntó.

-James, no tengo tiempo para esto. Me tengo que ir.- Le dije.

-Logan, por favor no hagas esto. Está mal y lo sabes. Enfréntate a él. No dejes que Kendall te controle. No hagas esto.- James me dijo.

-Me tengo que ir.- Le dije.

James suspiró y salió de mi habitación. Cuando entré a la sala, Carlos me miró. Casi parecía como si quisiera que le dijera lo que ocurrió, pero no voy a hacerlo. Traté de evitar los ojos de Carlos al pasar enfrente de él. Necesitaba salir del apartamento.

Me encontré con Kendall en el vestíbulo, luego nos fuimos hacia el coche. Todo el recorrido a la clínica, los dos estuvimos en silencio. No quería hablar de nada, especialmente del bebé. ¿Por qué hablaríamos de algo cuando ni siquiera va a estar aquí en un par de horas?

-¿Estás bien?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Sí. Estoy bien.- Le dije, aunque no muy seguro de mis propias palabras.

-Logie, sé que esto es difícil, pero…-

-Todo va a volver a la normalidad. Sí, lo sé.- Terminé su oración.

-Lamento que tengas que hacer esto.- Kendall me dijo.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?- Le pregunté.

Kendall me asintió, luego regresó su atención a la carretera. Suspiré y giré mi cabeza hacia la ventana. Finalmente llegamos a la clínica y yo mismo firmé al entrar. No me gustaron todas las miradas extrañas y confusas que me estaban dando las otras personas. Era, de hecho, el único hombre aquí y le debió parecer muy extraño a los demás. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar.

No me gusta estar aquí en absoluto. El ambiente que recibía era demasiado triste y el lugar no se sentía acogedor. Era un lugar muy aburrido y no quiero estar aquí. Simplemente se sentía mal.

Kendall tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente. Por lo general le sonreía, ¿pero cuál era la intención con esa sonrisa? Estoy a punto de matar a mi primer hijo. Esa no es una cuestión para sonreír. Una vez que salga de esta clínica, probablemente nunca vuelva a sonreír.

-Sólo relájate, Logie.- Kendall me dijo.

-Lo sé.- Le dije.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Un poco.- Le respondí con sinceridad. -Pero todo va a estar bien, ¿cierto?- Le pregunté.

-Supongo.- Kendall me respondió.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no quieres tener al bebé?- Le pregunté.

-Ya te lo dije. Simplemente no creo que estemos listos.- Kendall me respondió, pero se escuchó un poco vacilante.

-Kenny, está bien si tienes miedo. Tener un bebé es en serio algo por lo que todos sienten miedo.- Le dije.

-No tengo miedo.- Kendall me dijo.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tienes miedo?- Le pregunté.

-No quiero hablar de ello.- Me respondió.

-¿Por favor?-

Kendall estaba a punto de abrir su boca, pero fue interrumpido cuando mi nombre fue mencionado. Ambos nos pusimos de pie, pero detuve a Kendall de que me siguiera.

-Quiero ir solo.- Le dije.

-¿Está seguro?- Kendall me preguntó.

Le asentí y Kendall me dio un beso en los labios. Suspiré, luego me acerqué a la doctora. Para mí, ella no parecía ser un médico, sino más bien como un asesino. Se supone que los médicos deben ayudar a las personas, y no destruyen una vida inocente.

Me llevaron a una habitación pequeña en la parte posterior, luego me pidió que me acostara en la cama de examen. Al lado de la cama había una mesa con diversos instrumentos médicos en él. Rápidamente giré para evitar verlos y pude sentir lágrimas en mis ojos.

Las palabras de James rodaron una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Esto que estoy haciendo está mal. No quiero hacer esto. No quiero hacerle daño a mi bebé. Lo amo mucho.

-Muy bien, voy a inyectarte un poco de medicina, y eso debería detener el embarazo.- La doctora me dijo.

Lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro como la doctora sacó una jeringa con un líquido extraño en él. No quería eso. No quería que tocase a mi bebé. Quiero que mi bebé esté bien. No puedo hacer esto. No voy a hacer esto.

-¿Estás bien?- La mujer me preguntó.

-No quiero hacer esto. Amo a mi bebé y no quiero hacerle daño. ¿Me puedo ir?- Le pregunté.

La doctora me asintió y salí de la habitación. De inmediato corrí al baño y vomité en uno de los inodoros. No sabía si lo hice porque estaba mareado debido a las náuseas del embarazo, o porque casi maté a mi bebé.

Cuando terminé, tiré de la cadena y luego me recosté contra la pared. Me cubrí la cara con las manos y empecé a sollozar. Casi lo hice. Casi maté a mi bebé. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Estuve muy cerca de acabar con una vida, y no cualquier vida, sino la vida de mi bebé. Puse mi mano sobre mi estómago y lo froté lentamente.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.- Le dije a mi vientre.

Una vez que finalmente me calmé, volví a la sala de espera. Kendall de inmediato se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó.

-S-Sí.- Le respondí.

-¿Se ha…?-

-Sí, se ha ido.-

-Lo siento, Logie.- Kendall me dijo.

-Voy a estar bien.- Le dije.

Lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y Kendall me envolvió en un abrazo. Enterré mi cara en su pecho, y me frotó la espalda con dulzura.

-¿Podemos irnos a casa?- Le pregunté.

-Sí.- Kendall me respondió.

Salimos de la clínica y nos dirigimos de nuevo a Palm Woods. Me alegré de que Kendall creyese que me deshice del bebé, pero por otra parte no lo estaba. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Le estoy mintiendo a Kendall sobre esto y, tarde o temprano, luego va a saber la verdad.

No quiero que Kendall me deje porque decidí quedarme con el bebé. Lo amo, pero también amo a este bebé. Y prometo que nunca haré algo que lo lastime.

* * *

**A/N: And so... All will be good?**

_-Fernando_


	13. Jo Regresa

**A/N: Un inesperado regreso... Bahh no le di un ambiente dramático ._.**

**********Le agradezco a **_Manuel Uchiha_**, **_Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter_**y **_EleazarRusherboy16_******por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, gracias por seguir este Fic en serio se los agradezco :'D**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

En el momento en que pusimos un pie en el apartamento, Logan se dirigió inmediatamente a nuestra habitación. James y Carlos estaban aún en donde los dejamos, viendo la televisión en el sofá. Coloqué las llaves del coche en el mostrador y luego decidí unirme a mis amigos en el sofá.

Cuando me senté a su lado, se sentía extraño. Me sentía muy incómodo sentado a su lado. Casi como que no querían que estuviese sentado junto a ellos en absoluto.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Les pregunté.

-Yo estoy bien.- Carlos me respondió.

-¿James?- Le pregunté.

-No voy a hablar contigo.- James me dijo.

-Acabas de hacerlo.- Le dije burlonamente.

-¡Aah! Ahora no estoy hablando contigo.- James me dijo con molestia.

-Todavía lo me estás hablando.- Le dije.

-Eres un idiota.- James me dijo.

-¿Por qué soy un idiota?- Le pregunté.

-Debido a que mataste a tu propio bebé.- James me respondió.

Suspiré. -Lo sé, pero eso es lo que Logan y yo decidimos hacer.- Le dije a James.

-No digas que fue tu decisión y la de Logan. Era solamente tuya. Logan en realidad quería tener al bebé, y lo obligaste a abortarlo porque estás demasiado asustado para manejar la situación.- James me dijo, casi como si estuviese conteniéndose de hacer algo de lo cual podría no estar bien.

-No tengo miedo. Sólo que no lo quiero.- Le dije.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sé que estás asustada, se hombre y admítelo. Tú fuiste el que decidió tener relaciones sexuales sin usar un condón y ahora tienes miedo de las consecuencias. Sólo admítelo y ya.- James me dijo.

-Sólo quédense fuera de mis asuntos. No tienen derecho a decirme cómo vivir mi vida.- Le dije con molestia.

-Sé que no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero no voy a sentarme y verte cometer un terrible error.- James me dijo.

-Bueno, es demasiado tarde. El bebé se ha ido y no volverá jamás.- Le dijo como si fuese un reto.

James suspiró y se alejó de mí. Miré a Carlos cuando oí que dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo, entonces pude ver sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Empecé a sentirme muy culpable. Hice llorar a Carlos, James está molesto conmigo más allá de lo que podía imaginar y Logan… ¡Oh dios! Probablemente está muy molesto y enojado conmigo. Le hice matar a nuestro bebé. Todo era mi culpa. Me sentí casi como un monstruo.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la habitación que comparto con Logan. Entré en la habitación y encontré a mi novio acostado en su cama. Estaba mirando a la pared, pero me di cuenta de que todavía estaba llorando. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Me acerqué a él y se sentó, entonces coloqué mi mano sobre su espalda. Se estremeció ante mi contacto, pero luego su cuerpo se relajó.

-Lo siento mucho Logie.- Le dije en voz baja.

-Est-Estoy bien.- Me dijo.

Suspiré y me puse a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-Probablemente me odias ahora… ¿Verdad?- Le pregunté.

-Todo está bien.- Logan me dijo.

-Logie, por favor háblame.- Le rogué.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Sólo deja que nos olvidemos de todo esto. Eso es lo que querías de todos modos.- Logan me dijo.

-Pero ahora todos me odian.- Le dije con voz triste.

-Supongo que no debimos haberle dicho a nadie. Tuvimos que haber mantenido esto entre nosotros.- Logan me dijo.

-Sí.- Le dijo.

Logan se acurrucó más cerca de mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su torso y lo besé en la sien.

-Kenny, ¿qué pasa si tenemos otro bebé?- Logan me preguntó.

-No lo tendremos, ¿de acuerdo? Usaré protección de ahora en adelante.- Le dije.

-Oh. ¿Así que no quieres tener uno? ¿Ni siquiera cuando seamos mayores?- Logan me preguntó.

-Bueno, tal vez entonces en esa ocasión, pero no ahora. Es demasiado duro.- Le dije.

-¿Cómo piensas que era difícil cuando ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de averiguarlo?- Logan me preguntó.

Suspiré. -Lo siento mucho, Logie. En serio lo siento.-

Logan puso su mano sobre su estómago y lo frotó suavemente.

-No te preocupes por eso.- Me dijo.

Le di un beso a Logan en la cabeza y cerró los ojos. También cerré los míos y ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

-Logan, ¿estás bien?- Lo llamé desde la sala.

No recibí respuesta alguna y fruncí el ceño. Unas pocas semanas habían pasado y Logan todavía estaba muy enfermo. No podía mantener una sola comida en su estómago y se estaba en el baño más que en cualquier otra habitación en el apartamento.

Estaba muy preocupado por él y no entendía por qué estaba tan enfermo. Logan ya no está embarazado y no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales por un tiempo, así que no sabía qué era. Pero me gustaría que desapareciera lo que le provocaba estar enfermo, así mi Logie podría dejar de sufrir.

Logan salió tambaleándose del baño que estaba al lado de la cocina y lentamente se dirigió hacia el sofá. Se sentó a mi lado y se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y me miró.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté.

-Sí.- Me respondió.

-¿Por qué sigues enfermo?- Le pregunté.

-No sé. Tal vez mi cuerpo no está muy bien después del aborto.- Logan me dijo.

-Pero eso fue hace semanas.- Le dije.

-Sí, pero aún así podría estar reaccionando de manera diferente.- Logan me dijo.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Vas a estar bien, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté con preocupación.

-Sí, sólo dame un par de semanas más.- Logan me dijo.

-Muy bien. Bueno voy por un batido, ¿quieres venir?- Le pregunté.

Logan dejó escapar un gemido y se agarró el estómago.

-Tomaré eso como un no. Pero puedo traerte uno cuando regrese.- Le dije.

-No, está bien. Sólo compra uno para ti.- Logan me dijo.

-De acuerdo. Regreso en unos minutos.- Le dije.

Logan me asintió y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo.- Le dije.

-También te amo.- Logan me dijo.

Le di otro beso, luego me fui del apartamento. La verdad no quería dejar solo a Logan, pero me dijo que podía ir por mi batido. Así que no hay ningún problema con que haga eso, ¿verdad? Cuando regrese al apartamento, voy a llevarle un batido. Eso debería animarlo. Bueno, al menos espero que sí.

Bajé al vestíbulo, pero me detuve cuando vi a alguien caminando en Palm Woods. Me di cuenta de inmediato a quién le pertenecía ese cabello rubio. Ella me miró y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Kendall!- Me saludó.

Ella corrió hacia mí y dio un gran abrazo. Estaba un poco sorprendido al principio, luego la abracé. Ella se apartó y me sonrió otra vez.

-Jo, no esperaba que volvieras tan pronto.- Le dije.

-Sí, bueno, tengo unos meses de descanso antes de empezar a filmar la próxima película, así que decidí volver para visitarlos. He extrañado tanto este lugar. Pero te extrañé más.- Jo me dijo.

-También te extrañé.- Le dije.

Jo sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y rápidamente la empujó lejos de mí.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Le pregunté.

-¿No se supone que debo darte un beso?- Jo me preguntó.

-Hemos terminado.- Le dije.

-Sí, pero estaba pensando que deberíamos volver a estar juntos. Todavía te amo, Kendall.- Jo me dijo.

-Jo, estoy… Estoy con alguien.- Le dije.

-Oh. ¿Quién?- Me preguntó.

-Estoy con… Logan.- Le respondí.

-Creo que debí haber previsto que eso sucedería. Era obvio que le gustabas cuando estábamos juntos.- Jo me dijo.

-Sí. Lo siento.- Le dije.

-No, está bien… Supongo. Todavía podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad?- Jo me preguntó.

-Sí, por supuesto. A Logan no le importará.- Le dije.

-Muy bien. Entonces ¿por qué no vamos por unos batidos? Sólo como amigos.- Jo me propuso.

Sonreí ante la idea. –De acuerdo.-

Jo me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos a comprar un par de batidos de color rosa. No creo que a Logan le importe si regreso un poco más tarde de lo que le había dicho. Simplemente estoy poniéndome al día con una amiga. Logan debería entender eso.

No puedo esperar a decirle a los chicos que Jo regresó. Van a estar muy felices de verla otra vez. Sé que lo estarán. Estoy muy feliz de que ella haya regresado. Ella es una chica muy genial y no puedo esperar para pasar tiempo con ella otra vez como en los viejos tiempos en los que salíamos.

* * *

**A/N: So... The Jo's Returns will change something between Kendall & Logan. And Logan keep the secret about his and Kendall's unborn child?**

_-Fernando_


	14. Sólo Somos Amigos

**A/N: En este capítulo Logan tiene miedo de que Kendall haga algo con Jo u_ú**

**********Le agradezco a todos los que leen este Fic, en verdad me dan energías para continuar traduciéndolo :D Incluso si mi inglés no es el mejor ñ_ñ**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Golpeo la punta de mis dedos nerviosamente sobre el reposabrazos del sofá mientras esperaba a que Kendall regresara. ¿Dónde estaba? Han pasado un poco más de dos horas y todavía no había regresado. Dijo que iba a comprar un batido rosa y luego estaría de vuelta en unos pocos minutos. Pero él todavía no estaba en casa.

Traté de enviarle mensajes de texto, pero su teléfono debe estar apagado o algo así. Empecé a preocuparme por él. Lo amo mucho y no quiero que nada malo le suceda. Sobre todo cuando él va a ser padre.

Miré mi estómago y suspiré. Tenía alrededor de dos meses de embarazo y nadie sabía que había decidido quedarme con el bebé. He pensado en decirles a mis amigos, pero ellos no podrían guardar un secreto aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

Siempre podría decírselo a Camille, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella todavía está molesta porque estoy con Kendall. La última cosa que quiero hacer es decirle que voy a tener un bebé de Kendall. Ella simplemente se asustaría y no necesito que lastime al bebé. Ella es tan loca.

Creo que nadie iba a saber de mi secreto, especialmente Kendall. Si se logra enterar de que me quedé con el bebé, nuestra relación habría terminado. No quería perder a Kendall, pero tampoco quería perder a este bebé. Sólo espero que Kendall cambie de idea y acepte a _nuestro_ bebé.

Alce la mirada al oír que la puerta se abría. Suspiré cuando vi que eran sólo James y Carlos. Tal vez sabían lo que hacía que Kendall le llevara tanto tiempo.

-Hey amigo, ¿qué pasa?- James me preguntó.

-Sólo esperando a Kendall.- Le respondí.

-Oh, él está en el parque.- Carlos me informó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Le pregunté a mi amigo latino.

-No lo sé. Él estaba con Jo.- Carlos me respondió.

-¿J-Jo? ¿Ella regresó?- Les pregunté a ambos.

-Sí, supongo.- James me respondió.

-¿Estaban haciendo algo?- Les pregunté.

-Sólo estaban hablando.- James me dijo aminorando mi ansiedad, aunque fuese sólo un poco.

-Y beber batidos.- Carlos añadió.

Gemí y apoyé la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-¡Whoa! ¡whoa! Logan, tranquilízate. Kendall no va a hacer nada.- James me dijo.

-¿Y si lo hace? Podría darse cuenta de que salir conmigo fue un error y que debería volver con Jo.- Le dije.

-Kendall no hará eso. Kendall en verdad te ama.- James me tranquilizó.

-Pero tengo este miedo de que en algún momento me dejará.- Les dije.

-Logan, él no te va a dejar. Te lo prometo.- James me dijo.

Le asentí. –De acuerdo.-

Dejé escapar un silbido cuando sentí un muy fuerte calambre en mi estómago. Me aferré al borde del sofá mientras esperaba a que el dolor se disipara.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?- James me preguntó.

-Sí.- Le mentí.

-¿Todavía estás enfermo o algo así?- Carlos me preguntó.

-Um Creo que mi cuerpo todavía está sufriendo debido al aborto.- Le dije.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.- James me dijo con ojos de desaprobación.

-¿Podríamos no hablar de eso? Estoy tratando de olvidarlo.- Le dije a mi amigo más alto.

La puerta principal se abrió y Kendall entró a donde los 3 estábamos. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y un batido rosa en la mano. Mi estómago se retorció cuando vi lo feliz que se veía. ¿Alguna vez estuvo tan feliz conmigo?

-Hola chicos. ¿Saben una cosa?- Kendall nos preguntó aún sonriendo, eso me molestaba un poco.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó James.

-¡Jo regresó! ¿No es genial?- Kendall nos preguntó.

-¡Sí!- Carlos gritó en respuesta.

James se mordió los labios y me miró. No iba a demostrar que estaba molesto de que ella estaba de vuelta. Podría empezar una discusión y no quería eso.

-Logie, ¿estás bien?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué?- Le devolví la pregunta.

-Te ves molesto o algo así.- Kendall me dijo frunciendo sus cejas en señal de confusión.

-Bueno, me estaba preguntando dónde estabas, pero ahora sé que estabas con ella.- Le dije un poco más molesto de lo que pretendía en un principio.

-Logie, lo…-

-Está bien.- Le dije, cortando su disculpa.

Me levanté del sofá y fui a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en el borde de mi cama. Dejé escapar un suspiro y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello. No sé si ya estaba sufriendo cambios de humor o era el simple hecho de que Jo estuviese devuelta lo que hacía que me dieran ganas de hacerle daño a alguien. Miré hacia arriba cuando oí que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Kendall entró.

-Logie, ¿qué pasa?- Me preguntó.

-¿Nada?- Le respondí, pero sonó más como una pregunta.

-¿Es por Jo? ¿Estás celoso?- Kendall me preguntó.

-No, es sólo… Es raro saber que estás pasando el rato con ella.- Le respondí.

-No hicimos nada, ¿bien? Incluso le dije que estaba contigo.- Kendall me dijo.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunté incrédulo.

-Sí, y ella está bien con eso. Te prometo que sólo somos amigos.- Kendall me dijo.

-Es simplemente que no quiero que me dejes por ella.- Le dije.

-Nunca voy a hacerte eso. Te amo y eres la única persona con la que quiero estar.- Kendall me dijo.

Le asentí suavemente. -Bien.-

Kendall se inclinó y me dio un beso en los labios. Inmediatamente le devolví el beso y él sonrió en el medio del beso. Después de unos segundos, nos separamos.

-Vamos, vamos a ver una película o algo así.- Kendall me dijo.

-Bien.- Le dije con una media sonrisa.

Kendall me llevó de vuelta a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Quería creer que Kendall nunca me dejaría o me haría daño, pero era difícil. Ese miedo que tengo me invade todos los días. Siempre estaba en mi mente y nunca pude hacer que desapareciera.

Sólo tengo que confiar en Kendall, pero ahora todo se ha vuelto 10 veces más difícil ahora que Jo estaba de vuelta. ¿Y si Jo quería de vuelta a Kendall? No confío en ella ni un poco, pero creo que Kendall sí. Sólo espero que no ocurra nada malo que me haga perder a mi Kenny. No quiero perderlo.

* * *

**A/N: Así que Kendall no hará nada con Jo porque ama a Logan :'D ¿O sí lo hará? e_é**

_-Fernando_


	15. Si Se Entera

**A/N: Lamentablemente, en ese capítulo Kendall empieza a dudar ;_;**

**********Le agradezco a todos los que leen este Fic, en serio que les agradezco que lean este Fic aún cuando es una traducción :'D**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Traté de no gastar demasiado de mi tiempo con Jo, porque sabía que eso hacía molestar a Logan. Sinceramente, no pensaba que fuese a enfadarse de que estaba saliendo con Jo, pero así sucedió. No estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente ponerme al día con Jo. Nunca iba a regresar con ella. Amo a Logan y él es la única persona con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida.

Logan estaba aún muy enfermo y me molestaba mucho. Quería creer su historia, pero no pude. Tal vez su cuerpo seguía teniendo algunas dificultades por el aborto… O me estaba mintiendo. Pero Logan nunca me mentiría… ¿Verdad?

Tenía la esperanza de que Logan se recuperara pronto. Logan continuaba actuando de forma diferente y extrañaba a mi antiguo Logie. En verdad quiero que mi antiguo Logan regrese.

-Logie, tal vez deberías consultar a un médico.- Le sugerí.

-No, estoy bien. Sólo necesito más tiempo para recuperarme.- Logan me dijo.

Suspiré y me pasé mi mano por mi cabello rubio. Logan estaba siendo muy reacio a todo esto y me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba sentado en el piso del baño y había vomitado todo lo que había ingerido. Pero al parecer, estaba perfectamente bien.

-Logan, te voy a llevar al hospital.- Le dije.

-No Kenny, estoy bien. Te lo prometo.- Logan me dijo.

-Si tú lo dices.- Le dije rodando los ojos.

Ayudé a Logan a levantarse del suelo y casi se cae. Lo cargué al estilo nupcial y lo llevé a la sala, acostándolo sobre los cojines del sofá. Logan soltó un gemido y le froté la frente con dulzura. Me aparté de él cuando sentí que mi teléfono vibró. Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo del pantalón y vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Jo.

-¿Quién es?- Logan me preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-Es Jo. Ella quiere reunirse conmigo en la piscina.- Le respondí a mi novio.

-¿Vas a ir?- Logan me preguntó.

-Supongo que no tengo que hacerlo.- Le dije.

Logan rodó sus ojos. -Sólo tienes que ir. Al parecer, ella es más importante ahora mismo.-

-Logie, no es más importante. No tengo que ir.- Le dije al notar que trataba de reprimir la molestia en su voz.

-Bueno, es obvio que deseas ir.- Logan me dijo acusadoramente.

-Logan, deja de actuar tan celoso. Es molesto.- Le dije.

-Lo que sea, Kendall. Sólo tienes que ir.- Logan me dijo.

Suspiré y me incliné para darle un beso, pero Logan se apartó. Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a la puerta principal. Esperé a que Logan dijese algo, pero no lo hizo. Abrí la puerta del apartamento y me fui.

No podía entender por qué Logan estaba actuando de esta manera. Sí, lo sé, Jo es mi ex, pero eso es todo lo que es. No voy a darle un beso ni nada de eso, pero Logan cree que lo haré. ¿Por qué no simplemente confiar lo suficiente en mí?

Fui a la piscina y me encontré a Jo hablando con Camille. Tenía la esperanza de que Camille no se uniera a nosotros el día de hoy. Camille es agradable y todo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella me odia por haberle robado a Logan. A Logan ni siquiera le gusta Camille de esa manera, pero ella no lo entendía. Ella fue la que arruinó su relación al besar a James, pero aún así yo era a quien odiaba. Ella solamente tiene que seguir adelante.

-Hey Kendall.- Jo me saludó.

-Hey.- Le dije.

-Voy a verlos más tarde.- Camille dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Le pregunté a Jo cuando Camille se alejó lo suficiente como para no oírnos.

-No lo sé. Supongo que le molesta que estés con Logan.- Jo dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh. Pero tú no, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté un poco dudoso.

-Um No sé. Me gustaría que todavía estuvieras conmigo, pero creo que lo entiendo.- Jo me dijo.

-Bien.- Le dije.

-De todos modos, hay que ir al parque. Me divertí mucho la última vez que fuimos allí.- Jo me dijo.

-También yo. Se sintió agradable estar alejado por un tiempo.- Le dije.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Jo me preguntó.

-No lo sé. Logan sólo está siendo raro.- Le respondí.

-¿Cómo?- Jo me preguntó.

-Él piensa que estoy 'jugando' contigo. Discutimos por ello.- Le informé.

-Lamento que esté actuando de esa manera. Sin embargo, se dará cuenta de que sólo somos amigos.- Jo me dijo.

-Sí, creo que sí.- Le dije con una ligera sonrisa.

Jo sonrió y luego tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Sentí esa rara chispa, pero decidí ignorarla. Nos fuimos de la piscina y nos dirigimos al parque. Nos acostamos sobre el césped debajo de la sombra de un árbol, y Jo se acurrucó junto a mí. No me pareció raro que hiciera eso. Ella es sólo una amiga y eso es todo lo que será.

-¿Estás bien?- Jo me preguntó.

-Sí, supongo. Solamente que desearía que Logan no estuviese enojado conmigo.- Le dije.

-No te preocupes por eso. Logan va a darse cuenta de que estaba exagerando acerca de todo esto.- Jo me dijo.

-Odio pelear con él. Hace que nos apartemos el uno del otro.- Le dije con voz algo triste.

-Siempre podemos intentarlo de nuevo.- Jo dijo sugestivamente.

-Pero estoy con Logan.- Le dije.

-Lo sé, pero si están teniendo tantos problemas, entonces tal vez no deberían estar juntos. Pero si alguna vez cambias de opinión, estoy aquí.- Jo dijo con un esbozo de una triunfal sonrisa.

Le asentí y Jo me sonrió. Se inclinó hacia mí y me acerqué un poco a ella. Nuestros labios cerraron el pequeño espacio entre nosotros, y esta vez no me aparté. Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero seguía besándola. Mi cabeza me gritaba que parara, pero no estaba escuchándola.

Después de unos segundos, Jo se apartó. Ella me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Estaba a punto de inclinarse para que la besara otra vez, pero me aparté cuando sentí que mi teléfono vibró. Tenía un mensaje de texto de Logan.

_"Hola, Kenny. Lamento haber actuado como un idiota. Pero confío en ti, K. Te amo." -L_

Rápidamente le envié un mensaje.

_"Regresaré antes al apartamento, L. Te amo." -K_

-¿Quién era? ¿Logan?- Jo me preguntó.

-Sí. Me tengo que ir.- Le respondí.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo tener un beso de despedida?- Jo me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Um No sé.- Le respondí dudoso.

-Kendall, está bien. Lo que Logan no sepa no le hará daño.- Jo me dijo.

-Pero los amigos no se besan.- Le dije.

-Bueno, nosotros sí.- Jo me dijo.

Se inclinó de nuevo y nuestros labios se juntaron. El beso fue corto y dulce, pero aún así fue un beso. Un beso que podría arruinarlo todo para mí.

-Me tengo que ir.- Le dije.

Me puse de pie y me alejé de Jo. Ya podía sentir la culpa llegar hasta mí. He engañado a Logan. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Logan me va a matar si se entera. Si se entera de lo que en verdad pasó. No tengo que decirle a Logan lo que ocurrió con Jo. No es gran cosa… ¿Cierto? Es probable que él también esté ocultándome cosas. Probablemente no tan grande como el que tengo yo, pero sé que todavía lo está haciendo.

Sólo tengo que fingir que no sucedió nada. Nunca besé a Jo. Bueno, Logan no tiene por qué saber que lo hice. Ese beso no significó absolutamente nada para mí… ¿Verdad? ¡No! No significaba nada. No me gustaba Jo de esa manera. Amo a Logan. Lo amo mucho. Entonces, ¿por qué lo engañé?

Logan va a odiarme… Si se entera.

* * *

**A/N: Kendall is so mean, ¿no creen? :c**

_-Fernando_


	16. Debo Confiar

**A/N: Logan debe aprender a confiar en Kendall acerca de que su novio no hará nada con Jo c:**

**********Le agradezco a **_Caballero. ALADO_**********, **_KLLOVE_**********, **_Manuel Uchiha_**********, **_Guest_**********, **_blackrose101_********** y **_Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter_********** por comentar este Fic aunque sea una simple traducción :')**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Rápidamente cerré el libro que estaba leyendo cuando Kendall entró en el apartamento. Escondí el libro debajo de mi almohada antes de que Kendall pudiese verlo. No quería que se enterara de que estaba leyendo acerca del embarazo. Estaba leyendo para ver si tenía algo de información de las náuseas matutinas y algunos remedios con los que podía detenerlos. Antes de que pudiera llegar a esa parte, Kendall llegó al apartamento.

-Hey.- Le dije.

-Hola.- Me devolvió el saludo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Me incliné para darle un beso, pero un olor extraño llegó a mis fosas nasales. Era perfume y era bastante fuerte. Arrugó mi nariz y Kendall me miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué?- Me preguntó.

-Uh Nada.- Le respondí.

Kendall se encogió de hombros y luego me dio un beso en los labios. Por alguna extraña razón no quería darle un beso, pero me imaginé que era porque ese extraño perfume me hacía sentir enfermo.

-¿Estás bien?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?- Le pregunté.

-Mmm. Estoy perfectamente bien.- Kendall me respondió.

-Que bien. ¿Cómo fue, ya sabes… pasar tiempo con Jo?- Le pregunté.

-Um Bien, supongo. Sólo pasamos el rato. Eso es todo.- Kendall me respondió.

-Oh Bien. Hueles a ella.- Le dije.

-Oh. Creo que será mejor irme a duchar.- Kendall me dijo.

Le sonreí traviesamente. -¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?-

-Nahh Estoy bien.- Kendall me respondió.

-Está bien entonces.- Le dije.

Kendall me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación. Dejé escapar un suspiro y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. No sé por qué Kendall estaba actuando muy raro. Sé que nos metimos en una pequeña pelea, pero todo era mejor ahora. Bueno, se suponía que lo era pero en lugar de eso, Kendall no estaba actuando como él mismo. Y no me gusta.

¿Y si algo pasó entre él y Jo el día de hoy? Nahh. Kendall me dijo que eran sólo amigos y tengo que confiar en él. Él me prometió que nunca me haría daño y tengo que creerle.

Agarré el libro que estaba leyendo antes y traté de buscar algo contra las náuseas matutinas. Tengo que encontrar una manera de detenerlo o de lo contrario Kendall sabrá que algo está pasando. Ya me dijo que me llevaría al hospital y si hace eso, entonces sabrá que todavía estoy embarazado. Sólo necesito mantener en secreto esta información un poco más y luego se lo diré. Espero que no se vaya a molestar y que ame tanto al bebé como yo.

Dejé escapar un leve gemido cuando sentí otro calambre en el estómago. Tomé unas cuantas profundas respiraciones y el dolor empezó a disiparse. Puse mi mano sobre mi estómago y lo froté son suavidad. Este bebé en verdad estaba haciendo difíciles las cosas para mí y sólo tenía dos meses de embarazo. Estoy un poco asustado de cómo va a ser cuando el bebé comience a moverse.

Rápidamente escondí el libro de nuevo cuando Kendall entró en la sala de estar. Al principio pensé que no se había dado cuenta de mi comportamiento extraño, luego me dio una mirada de perplejidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Me preguntó.

-Yoyoyo…. Um Nada. ¿Por qué?- Le pregunté.

-Parecía como si estuvieras ocultando algo.- Kendall me respondió.

-¿Qué? No estaba escondiendo nada.- Le dije.

-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿qué hay debajo de la almohada?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Um… A… Uh… Um…-

-Dime.-

Suspiré y saqué el libro de debajo de la almohada. Kendall miró el libro y luego a mí.

-¿Por qué estás leyendo acerca de esto?- Kendall me preguntó.

-Oh um… Me aburrí, así que decidí leerlo. Es bastante interesante.- Le dije un tanto nervioso.

-Uh huh.- Kendall murmuró.

Rápidamente le arrebaté el libro a Kendall y luego me fui a nuestra habitación. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y luego lancé el libro debajo de mi cama. No sabía cómo podía seguir con esto por mucho más tiempo. Soy un mentiroso terrible y sabía que Kendall podría decir que estaba mintiendo acerca de algo. Si quiero quedarme con este bebé, voy a tener que mentir mucho mejor.

* * *

Después de unos días, me las arreglé para mantener las náuseas matutinas bajo control, pero Kendall todavía estaba preocupado por mí. Le dije que estaba bien, así que me dejó solo después de un tiempo. Desde que me estaba empezando a sentir mejor, salía más con Kendall. Cada vez que bajamos a la piscina o al parque, Jo estaba allí y me di cuenta de que no estaba contenta de verme. Sabía que ella estaba tramando algo, pero Kendall era mío y nunca lo tendría.

En los días en que me sentía un poco mal, Kendall salía a pasar tiempo con Jo. No pude evitar sentirme molesto y celoso. Fue extraño que él saliera con ella. ¡Ella era su ex!, ¡por el amor de Dios! La única cosa que podía hacer era confiar en él, pero no fue fácil.

Mientras que James y Carlos estaban en la sala de estar jugando videojuegos, estaba en mi cuarto tratando de hacer un poco de tarea. No era mucha, pero por alguna extraña razón no tenía ganas de hacerla. Por lo general, me gusta hacer la tarea, pero ahora sólo quería dormir.

No sabía cómo iba a estar en la escuela. Las personas comenzarán a notar algo diferente en mí en unos pocos meses. Mi estómago ya no será plano y que las personas hablarán de ello. Espero poder lograr ocultar mi estómago en la escuela. Bueno, lo intentaré.

Decidí que no era el momento para hacer la tarea, pero sí para dormir. Estaba muy cansado y puedo hacer el trabajo en otro momento. Aparté mi trabajo de mí, luego me metí en mi cama. Dormiré por unas horas, entonces me sentiré mejor. Y eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

Ni siquiera había dormido por una hora cuando me desperté por los gritos de Carlos. Dejé escapar un gemido y me levanté de la cama. Entré en la sala y encontré a mis dos mejores amigos rodando por el suelo. Ya podía sentir aparecer un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Chicos, ya basta!- Les grité.

James y Carlos dejaron de jugar un poco y me miraron. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la mirada que les estaba dando, rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

-Oye, Logan. ¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó James.

-Estoy tratando de dormir y los dos no me dejan.- Les dije en tono irritado.

-Oh Lo siento.- James se disculpó.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- Carlos me preguntó.

-Oh No, gracias. Es demasiado peligroso.- Le respondí a mi amigo moreno.

-Oh Vamos, Logie. Es muy divertido.- Carlos me dijo.

-No quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a salir con Kendall.- Les dije.

-Oh Él se fue.- James me dijo.

-¿Adónde se fue?- Le pregunté a mi amigo más alto.

-¿No es obvio?- James me preguntó con ironía.

Suspiré. -Se fue con Jo, ¿cierto?-

-Sí.- James me respondió.

-Podría haberme dicho.- Les dije.

-Tal vez no quería despertarte.- Carlos sugirió.

-¿Por qué tiene que ocultármelo? Le dije que confiaba en él.- Les dije, aunque sabía que no obtendría una respuesta certera.

-Sólo tienes que hablar con él acerca de eso cuando regrese.- James me dijo.

-¿Crees que no me está diciendo algo que está pasando?- Le pregunté.

-Logan, Kendall nunca te engañaría. No es ese tipo de persona. Así que no te preocupes por eso.- James me dijo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué está actuando extraño?- Le pregunté.

-Tal vez es simplemente… Raro.- Carlos dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré. -Tal vez.-

-No te preocupes por eso. Si confías en él, entonces esto no debería molestarte.- James me aseguró.

-Bien, de acuerdo.- Les dije.

Volví a mi habitación y me desplomé sobre la cama. Quería confiar en Kendall, en verdad quería, pero sentía que no podía. Él está con Jo por más tiempo del que está conmigo. Tal vez si le dijera que todavía estaba embarazado, iba a dejar de salir con ella. No, Kendall no haría eso. Me dejaría en un instante y volvería con Jo. Él no quiere a este bebé y si le dijese, haría que me deshiciera de él.

Voy a fingir que todo está bien y veré qué pasa a partir de ahí. Sólo tengo que confiar en Kendall. No importa lo difícil que fuera.

* * *

**A/N: Es muy feo lo que está pasando Logan ;_;**

_-Fernando_


End file.
